Miraculous ElsaBug & Frost Noir (S1)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Elsa Aaron is just your normal girl who hopes to become a famous singer, where as Jackson Frost is a musician/singer-songwriter on his father's record label. Both teens are just normal kids. But when they both get the powers to save the city of Burgess, Pennsylvania, their lives go from ordinary, to extra ordinary. A Jelsa story
1. Episode 1: The Origins PT 1

**WARNING: This story is in script format. I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**

 **Episode 1: The Origins PART 1**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover) [Above the story]**  
 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**  
 **Lyrics**  
 **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**  
 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1  
OLD CLOCK TOWER**

A tiny butterfly Kwami is floating in front of someone.

STRANGER: So you once belonged to someone I loved?  
NOOROO: Yeah...and she was amazing at what she was supposed to do.  
STRANGER: And you are choosing me to follow in her footsteps?  
NOOROO: Exactly!  
STRANGER: This power you'll give me...I could use it for something more.  
NOOROO: But us Kwamis are only meant to be used for good...nothing else!  
STRANGER: Who is your new master?!  
NOOROO: (Sighs with sadness) You are sir.

Nooroo gets sucked into the broach at the Stranger's neck, and turns him into a super villain.

STRANGER: For now on, I will be known as...Hawk Moth.

 **Scene 2  
THE HIGH SCHOOL - FRESHMEN BUILDING**

Elsa Aaron runs into the school, a bit late, with her French braid of snow blond hair flying behind her.

ELSA: I can NOT believe I'm late...AGAIN! (Runs up to her locker, and gets her books for the day)

Elsa runs to first period, where she sees her best friends sitting together at their table, laughing about something, right as the bell rings.

ELSA: Sweet! Just in time! (Walks over to her friends, and sits next to ARIEL Siren)  
PUNZIE: Hey Elsie!  
MERIDA: Ye were almost late again, lass.  
ELSA: I know. I'm glad I wasn't.  
ARIEL: Good. Because I heard, we're getting a new student today!  
PUNZIE: We are?!  
ELSA: Who is it?

VANESSA Lander (is her real name, some people call her the Sea Witch, or Ursula) walks up to them.

VANESSA: Just a long time friend of mine, Jack Frost.  
ELSA: Who's he?  
ARIEL: (Gasps) You don't know who Jack Frost is?  
ELSA: This is the first I've heard of him.  
PUNZIE: Oh, he's nothing special. Just the world's most hottest pop star out there!  
ELSA: He's a singer?  
MERIDA: Yeah.  
VANESSA: And I will be the kind girl that I am, and show him around.  
PUNZIE: Actually, Vanessa, I think Elsa should show him around. She knows where everything is around the school.  
VANESSA: But I should be the one to show him around!  
ELSA: I guess we could show him around the school together.  
VANESSA: No thanks. I'll do it. (Walks away)  
MERIDA: What a...!  
PUNZIE: Merida, language!  
MERIDA: (Sighs stiffly)  
ELSA: (Giggles)

The door opens, as everyone looks over to see a 16 year old boy with snowy white hair and clear blue eyes. He's wearing brown skinny jeans, frosted royal blue sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a frosted royal blue zip up hoodie.

JACK: Hey everyone.  
VANESSA: Jackson! (Runs up to him with a smile and hugs him.)  
JACK: Hey...girl. (Looks over at ELSA; smiles at her)  
ELSA: (Smiles back at him)

Elsa's friends see this, and start devising a plan in their heads to get these two together.

 **Scene 3  
LUNCH TIME – CAFETERIA**

Elsa walks over to her table by herself, and sits down, when Jack sits down across from her, making her look up at him.

JACK: Hey.  
ELSA: (Smiles) Hey.  
JACK: I was wondering if you could show me around the school.  
ELSA: I thought Vanessa Lander was showing you around.  
JACK: She kept insisting, but...I'd much rather have someone who actually knows the school rather than the girl who is more popular than academic.  
ELSA: (Giggles) Yeah, I see your point.  
JACK: Plus, your friends kept saying you know the school better than she does.  
ELSA: Really now? (Looks at her friends with a smirk.)

Her friends give her a thumbs up with happy grins on their faces. Elsa rolls her eyes.

ELSA: Alright, I'll show you around the school.  
JACK: Awesome!  
ELSA: And if you want, I could show you around Burgess.  
JACK: Actually this is my hometown.  
ELSA: Oh...oh I didn't know that.  
JACK: A true fan would.  
ELSA: (Smirking.) A true fan?  
JACK: What?! There are crazy fans out there!  
ELSA: (Giggles again)  
JACK: (Smiles at her giggle)  
ELSA: (Smile at him)

Elsa stands up with Jack and they leave the cafeteria so Elsa can show the new kid around the school.

MERIDA: Our independent Elsa Aaron is growing up.  
PUNZIE: Yeah. (Squealing to herself.)

 **Scene 4  
THE ARENDAL BAKERY – AFTER SCHOOL**

Elsa walks in with 7th grader Anna walking in with her. Anna is twirling around the room with excitement.

IDUNA: Hey girls!  
ADGAR: How was school for you two?  
ANNA: It was great! Kristoff and I are going to the school dance together! But just as friends. Nothing more.  
ELSA: (Smiles)  
IDUNA: That's great, Anna.  
ADGAR: How was your day, Elsa?  
ELSA: It was good. We got a new student today. Jack Frost.  
ANNA: (Gasps as she spins around) THEE Jack Frost?!  
ELSA: Yeah.  
ANNA: (Screams like a fan girl)  
IDUNA: Anna Michelle Aaron! Keep your voice down!  
ANNA: I'm sorry, I just LOVE Jack Frost! He is super talented.  
ELSA: He is also very sweet.  
ANNA: He is?  
ELSA: Yeah. (looks out the window, and sees a man struggling to get across the street) I'll be right back.  
IDUNA: Oh, Elsa, while you're out and about, do you think you could pick up some chocolate chips for my famous cookies?  
ELSA: (Smiles) Absolutely!

Elsa runs outside and to the guy crossing the street. She rushes over to him, and helps him the rest of the way.

OLD MAN: Oh, thank you, sweetheart.  
ELSA: Sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run.

Elsa runs straight for the store, while the Old Man smirks while tossing a red box up in the air and having it land back into his hand, before walking into the bakery.

 **Scene 5  
THE PARK – WITH JACKSON**

Jack is sitting on the bench in the middle of the park, watching all the kids playing on the play ground, while he has his hood up over his head to keep people from recognizing him. But the hoodie should give him away, being frosted royal blue.

JACK: (Sighs) well, guys...I'm home. Aunt Kate came with me. So...what now?  
TOOTH: Jack?  
JACK: Huh? (Looks over to his right)

TATIANA "Tooth" Ryan (16) has pale white skin, violet purple eyes, and has hair of all colors of the pastel rainbow. She is wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red black vest over it, a black mini-skirt, and knee high high-heeled boots on her feet.

JACK: (Stands up) Tooth?  
TOOTH: My gosh...Jackson Overland is back in Burgess.  
JACK: Yeah. But... (Shows his white hair a small bit from under his hood before quickly putting back in place.) ...it's Jack Frost now.  
TOOTH: Why the name change?  
JACK: (Sighs) Haven't you even heard one of my songs yet?

Tooth looks confused.

JACK: I'll take that as a no.  
TOOTH: Why? Should I?  
JACK: I just thought the friend from my childhood would be a fan.  
TOOTH: (Eyes widen) O-oh!  
JACK: Yeah.  
TOOTH: I don't listen to music much. So I had no idea you were... (Whispers) ...famous.  
JACK: Yeah...that's the second person who didn't know who I was.  
TOOTH: I'm sorry. I know you as Jackson Overland, not Jack Frost.  
JACK: (Sighs)  
TOOTH: Who else didn't know who you were?  
JACK: This one girl I met at school today. I think her friends called her Elsa Aaron.  
TOOTH: OH! I know her! We have music class together! She is a sweet girl.  
JACK: She is. But she didn't even act like a fan girl towards me...like Vanessa.  
TOOTH: Oh, God...the Sea Witch.

Jack looks at her, this time him being the one confused.

JACK: Is she really that bad.  
TOOTH: Oh, yeah. She likes to be better than everyone else...including Elsa.  
JACK: She was always like that I guess.  
TOOTH: Yeah.

Jack notices a man struggling with some boxes heading home (Same man from when Elsa helped him).

JACK: (Looks at watch) You know, I should really get going. My dad is probably wondering where I am. I'll talk to you at school. (Runs off)  
TOOTH: (Watches him leave and smiles)

Tooth sees Jack helping this young man with his boxes to his house.

TOOTH: He's still the same Jack from back then. (Walks away)

 **Scene 6  
THE OLD MAN'S APARTMENT – WITH JACK**

The Old Man opens his door and sets the boxes down with Jack doing the same, as his hood falls off his head, making the Old Man look at him and grin.

JACK: There, are you all good?  
OLD MAN: Absolutely. Thank you, young man. (Hugs him, but in reality placing the same shape and color box that he gave Elsa into Jack's hoodie pocket.)  
JACK: (Hugs back awkwardly before the Old Man pulled away.)  
OLD MAN: Now, go! You're parents are probably worried about you!  
JACK: (Sighs) Yeah...doubt that. (Goes to leave)  
OLD MAN: Is something wrong, kiddo?  
JACK: (Turns back towards the Old Man; grins) No...it's just... (Sighs) ...my father is pretty busy with stuff that he doesn't give me or my little sister a second thought.  
OLD MAN: I see. Well, you are always welcomed here!  
JACK: Thanks. But I should get home.  
OLD MAN: Okay.  
JACK: (Nods as he leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him.)  
OLD MAN: I think I've chosen the right two this time. What do you think?

A little green lizard Kwami floats up to his face [Don't know this one's name].

KWAMI: I think so too, Master Fu.  
MASTER FU: Let's see how they do.

 **Scene 7  
THE PARK – WITH PEYTON BLACK**

PEYTON Black (also known around the school as Pitch; 16) is walking around the park, looking sad and alone. He looks over and sees NATALIE (Nate) Rachel (16) texting on her phone while sitting on the fountain ledge **[Natalie is an OC just for this story as Pitch's love interest...even bad guys deserve to have love lol]**.

PEYTON: (Sighs as his phone dings making him take it out and look at it.)  
TEXT ON PHONE: 'Pitch, I'm sorry to do this to you in text, but I think we need to break up. I'm sorry...not sorry. – Vanessa.'  
PEYTON: (Growls out of anger and sadness)

 **OLD CLOCK TOWER – WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: A young boy with a broken heart, and a young girl who doesn't share the same love as him. Truly this has the makings for an Akuma.

Hawk Moth has a little white butterfly fly into the palm of his hand, and cup his top hand on top of it, and make it be the coloring of black and purple.

HAWK MOTH: Now go, my little Akuma! And evilize him!

 **THE PARK – WITH PITCH**

Natalie looks up from her phone and now sees Pitch sitting on a bench now, holding a rose in his hand. She stands up and walks over to him.

NATALIE: Hey, are you okay?

Pitch looks up at Natalie and sighs.

PITCH: I'm fine. I just need some time alone.

Natalie feels bad for him and goes to touch his shoulder when he hits her hand away. She sighs after this and decides to leave him alone.

The little Akuma flies in and lands on the rose he is holding, and absorbing itself with it's DNA.

Pitch looks up with redness around his eyes and an outline of a butterfly over them.

HAWK MOTH: Boogeyman, my name is Hawk Moth, and I am here to help you get your revenge on everyone who loves someone. I just need something in return from you.

PITCH: (Grins as he eyes flash a golden grayish-yellow) You've got a deal, Hawk Moth.

 **Scene 8  
THE ARENDAL BAKERY/ELSA'S HOME – ELSA'S ROOM**

Elsa is sitting at her computer, when Anna runs in with the box Master Fu left for her.

ANNA: Elsa, mom forgot to give this to you when you got home. (Hands her the box)

Elsa looks at it and takes it slowly with surprise.

ELSA: Did mom get this for me?  
ANNA: No. Some nice old man said he wanted to give you something for helping him across the street earlier today.  
ELSA: Oh! Well, I was just being my kind self. He didn't have to do that.  
ANNA: I guess kindness isn't dead. (Runs off laughing and closing Elsa's door behind her)

Elsa smiles as she opens up the box, seeing a pair of red ear rings with black spots on them.

ELSA: Whoa. These are beautiful.

Just then, a little light sphere floated up in front of her, and shattered, revealing a little ladybug Kwami **[here comes Tikki! YAY!]**.

ELSA: WHOA! (Backs out of her seat, and onto the floor)  
IDUNA: Elsa, are you okay?!  
ELSA: I'm fine, mom!  
TIKKI: Don't be scared! I'm Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami.  
ELSA: Kwami?!  
TIKKI: Yeah! I'm here to help you fight off baddies whenever you are called to do so!  
ELSA: But I'm no hero! I'm just a 16 year old girl who wants to be a singer someday!  
TIKKI: Master Fu chose you, Elsa, for your good heart and kind nature!

Elsa looks away before seeing a picture of her with a little boy her age in the picture of 6 who had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes.

TIKKI: So, will you become the hero I know you can be?  
ELSA: (Sighs before standing up; brushes herself off) What do I have to do?

 **Scene 9  
WITH JACK WALKING HOME**

Jack is walking slowly home, when puts his hands in his pockets and feels the box from the Old Man (Master Fu). He pulls it out and opens it to see a black ring with a green paw print on it.

JACK: Whoa. Cool. (Closes it and puts it back in his hoodie pocket; starts walking again) I'll look at it more closely when I'm home.

Jack walks up the driveway to his "mansion" like home, and walks inside.

EMMA: Jack!

EMMA Overland (14) [ **I know Jack's sister was younger than him in his movie, but I had to maker her 2 years younger than Jack for this story. Just thought I'd let you all know]** runs up to her brother and hugs him. Jack hugs her back.

JACK: Hey kiddo! (Pulls away) How was school today?  
EMMA: FUN!  
JACK: Did your friend show up today? What was her name? AN-na?  
EMMA: It's pronounced Ona, and yes, she was there. She kept making me laugh like always.  
JACK: Well that's good! I love it when I see or hear you laugh.  
EMMA: (Giggles)  
JACK: There we go!  
KATE: Jack! Emma! Dinner's ready!  
JACK: Thanks Aunt Kate!

KATE Starr (25) walks out of the kitchen, with a white waist apron on, and is wearing her normal knee length red skirt, with a red t-shirt on top. She has shoulder length brown hair in a high ponytail, making it look shorter, and has pale skin with hazel blue eyes. She has a smile on her face.

EMMA: YAY! FOOD! (Runs into the dinning area and grabs a plate t eat)  
JACK: Hey Aunt Kate.  
KATE: Hey Jackie. How was your first day back in Burgess?  
JACK: Uneventful. Kept having fan girls follow me around and stuff.  
KATE: That can't be good.  
JACK: It wasn't. But there was this one girl who didn't really know who I am.

Kate smirks at this.

KATE: Really?  
JACK: Yeah.  
KATE: Well, she sounds like a keeper. Now come eat dinner.  
JACK: Uh, do you mind if I take it to my room?  
KATE: I don't see why not.  
JACK: Thanks. (Walks into the kitchen and grabs his food to take to his room.)

Kate sighs at how her nephew is acting.

 **Scene 10  
JACK'S ROOM**

Jack is looking at the box for a little while before opening it back up, making a little black light sphere come out of it, and out appears a little black cat Kwami [here comes Plagg...that lazy bones lol]..

JACK: Whoa!  
PLAGG: Relax! I'm not going to hurt you.  
JACK: Who are you?  
PLAGG: The name's Plagg, I'm a black cat Kwami. You were chosen for you good heart and kind nature to protect the world from evil.  
JACK: Why me?  
PLAGG: Weren't you listening? I said because of your pure heart!  
JACK: I know that...but...I'm not a hero. I can't even protect Emma when she needs me the most.  
PLAGG: Who?  
JACK: My little sister.

Plagg sighs at this, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Right as he goes to say something, a news anchor starts to talk on the TV.

NEWS ANCHOR: This just in, a young man, naming himself the Boogeyman, has been found terrorizing the city from the park, to the Lander Tower, and the Police Forces are having a tough go, trying to stop him.  
PITCH/BOOGEYMAN: No one can stop me! (Laughs evilly)  
PLAGG: I know you are having doubts right now, Jackson! But you have to help the people of Burgess!

Jack looks panicked, before grabbing the ring, and putting it on his right hand ring finger.

PLAGG: I'm sure whoever Tikki has will explain to her what to do and what the rules are.  
JACK: Rules?  
PLAGG: Now...just say "Claws out"!  
JACK: (Takes a deep breathe) Plagg...  
ELSA (V.O): Tikki...  
JACK: ...CLAWS OUT!  
ELSA (V.O): ...SPOTS ON!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I hope you guys liked this first chapter of** _ **Miraculous: Adventures of ElsaBug & Frost Noir**_ **. It took forever to write, but I finally got this one done. So, leave me a review if you did like it, and I'll see you guys in the next episode. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	2. Episode 2: The Origins PT 2

**Episode 2: The Origins PART 2**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)  
Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...  
Lyrics  
Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!  
(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1  
THE TOWN SQUARE - WITH PITCH/BOOGEYMAN**

Pitch/Boogeyman is wearing black robes and shoes, as he creates nightmares, and sends them out to terrorize the citizens of Burgess.

BOOGEYMAN: You can't hide from me!

Boogeyman shoots black sand everywhere as it spreads across the ground, and the air, and hits people that are running away, making them fall to the ground, having a very bad nightmare.

BOOGEYMAN: This world is now mine!  
HAWK MOTH: We had a deal, Boogeyman! Bring me the Miraculous!  
BOOGEYMAN: Yes man.

 **Scene 2  
ELSA'S HOUSE - HER ROOM**

Elsa has put the ear rings on already, and took a deep breath.

TIKKI: Now, all you have to say is Spots On whenever you want to transform. And you also have a Lucky Charm that could be used to stop the monsters that come out of the enemy Hawk Moth's power.  
ELSA: Monsters!?  
TIKKI: Now transform!  
ELSA: Oh, okay. Tikki...  
JACK: Plagg...  
ELSA: SPOTS ON!

Elsa's Ladybug outfit is a red bodysuit, with a black chocker around her neck, black cloves covering her hands up to her elbows, black boots going up to mid-thigh, and a strapless mini-dress with a red band around her waist. Her mask is red with 5 black spots on it. And her yo-yo is around her waist too.

JACK: CLAWS OUT!

Jack's Cat Noir outfit is a black leather bodysuit with cat ears on his head, black gloves, a black belt that looks like a tail, black shoes, and a black eye mask.

 **Scene 3  
THE PARK - WITH PITCH/BOOGEYMAN**

Boogeyman laughs evilly as everyone is running away.

BOOGEYMAN: You'll never escape my Nightmares!

Elsa runs flies out of her house, and lands near the park where Boogeyman is right now, right as Jack as Cat Noir jumps in next to her.

JACK: Whoa!  
ELSA: What?  
JACK: You must be my partner.  
ELSA: Partner? Tikki never said anything of me this.  
JACK: Plagg told me about you.

Elsa rolls her eyes.

ELSA: Whatever! What do you call yourself then?  
JACK: J...I mean, Cat Noir.  
ELSA: That makes sense. I go by Ladybug. So try to keep up. (Winks at him)

Elsa throws her yo-yo up to a light post and swings around it, hitting Boogeyman in the back of the head, before landing where he stood.

JACK: (Stares in surprise) Wow...she sure is something.

Jack runs in to stand next to her.

ELSA: What gives you the right to terrorize this city with your nightmares!?

Boogeyman spins around, revealing his face to the two heroes.

ELSA: (Gasps) Peyton?  
JACK: You know him?  
ELSA: He's in my class. How did he end up like this?  
BOOGEYMAN: You two don't seem to be having a nightmare going on. Let me fix that!

Boogeyman wipes up to black sand and goes to throw at the two heroes, when they both flip out of the way, right as he throws it.

BOOGEYMAN: Dang it. Missed.  
ELSA: Peyton, you have to...!  
TIKKI: (In Elsa's head) Use your lucky charm! You might only have a few minutes afterwards before you turn back, but its the only way to get your friend back!  
ELSA: Alright.

Elsa raises her yo-yo up in the air, making hearts fly all around, while the yo-yo itself is spinning like crazy.

ELSA: Lucky Charm!

A little golden sand rod appears in the air, before it falls into her had.

ELSA: What the heck am I able to do with this?  
PLAGG: (In Jack's head) Use Cataclysm!  
JACK: Oh, right! Cataclysm!

Jack swipes a boat load of Nightmares that are heading towards him, when he noticed one of them froze instead.

JACK: The heck?!

HAWK MOTH: (To Pitch/Boogeyman) Get his Miraculous! His ring!  
BOOGEYMAN: You got it.

Boogeyman goes to throw more black sand towards Jack, when Elsa ran in, and stops it herself, as an ice shield appears in front of them.

ELSA: WHAT?!  
JACK: Something similar happened with me too! But right now is not the time to figure this out!  
ELSA: Right.

Elsa twirls the rod in her hand as she looks around the area, and then seeing the rose in Boogeyman's left chest pocket.

ELSA: There you are.  
TIKKI: Don't forget to purify it!

Elsa throws the rod towards Boogeyman's chest, making it hit the rose dead on.

ELSA: YES! Nailed it!

The Akuma flies out as Boogeyman falls to the ground.

ELSA: No more evil doing for you, little Akuma.

Elsa opens up her yo-yo and twirls it around before catching the Akuma inside it, purifying it.

ELSA: Got'cha! (Opens it back up, letting a white butterfly fly out.) Bye, bye, little butterfly.

Elsa summons the rod back to her quickly.

ELSA: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (Throws rod up in the air, making it burst into magic and go around the city)

The city goes back to normal, Peyton goes back to normal, and everyone wakes up.

PITCH: Whoa...what happened?  
NATALIE: Peyton!  
PITCH: Huh?

Natalie runs up to Pitch as he is standing up and tackles him into a hug, shocking him to the bone.

NATALIE: I was so worried.

Pitch smiles at this and hugs her back.

PITCH: I'm fine, Natalie. I'm fine.

Elsa smiles at this before hearing beep go off in her ear, along with Jack hearing it come from his ring.

ELSA: I better get going. See ya around, Cat Noir.

Elsa throws her yo-yo up into the air and flies to her house.

JACK: (Smiles happily) I never thought I'd feel like this again...until she came into my world.

Jack runs off quickly towards his own house before he changes back.

 **Scene 4:  
AT SCHOOL - THE NEXT DAY**

Natalie and Peyton are hanging out and laughing at each other's jokes or stories, while Elsa and her friends watch this.

ARIEL: That's weird. She never paid attention to him.  
MERIDA: I knoo, lass.  
PUNZIE: I wonder what changed.  
ELSA: Something tells me she felt something for him.  
JACK: I'd think so too.

Elsa spins around with her friends to see Jack walking up to them.

ELSA: Oh, hey Jack! Good morning!  
JACK: Good morning to you too!  
PUNZIE: Hey, did you guys hear about those two new heroes that stopped that Boogeyman the other day?!

Jack and Elsa look at her.

MERIDA: Oh, yeah! They seem pretty cool.  
ARIEL: I want to be her! Ladybug is so cool!  
PUNZIE: I agree completely!

Elsa blushes at this with a smile on her face.

ARIEL: Who do you like, Elsie?  
ELSA: Huh? Oh, uh...I don't know. Cat Noir is pretty cool.

Jack grins at this.

PUNZIE: Oh, totally! He is kind of cute too.  
MERIDA: He's wearing a mask! How can you tell?!

Jack and Elsa laugh at the crazy girls.

JACK: Oh, right. Elsa, your friends told me that you like to sing.  
ELSA: (Glares at her friends) That's right. (Looks at Jack)  
JACK: Well, I actually noticed the flyer for the school's talent show. I was wondering if you wanted to sign up with me.  
ELSA: Me?  
JACK: Yeah! I think it'd be fun. Even though I'm basically famous for my voice.  
ELSA: (Giggles) Sure. I'd like that.  
JACK: Cool. Well, I have to get to class, I'll talk to you guys later.

Jack walks away with his book bag on his back, leaving a smiling Elsa in his place.

PUNZIE: OMG! Elsa! This is so totally awesome for you!  
MERIDA: I can't wait to hear how yer voices blend together.  
ELSA: Guys stop it! I normally wouldn't do the talent show, but since I was asked to do a duet, I figured why not. It's just two friends performing together.  
ARIEL: But he could like you, girl! Maybe he wants you to be part of his world!  
ELSA: Ariel, ever since you and Eric happened, you've been saying that.  
MERIDA: Yeah, you really need to stop saying that.

The girls laugh, not knowing that Jack is hiding around the corner hearing every word.

JACK: You have no idea.

Jack walks to class.

 **END OF EPISODE**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Episode 2, the continuation of Episode 1. I really hope you like it. Please leave a review if you have an idea for another episode I will try my best to make it happen. Thanks again, God bless, and have a great day, evening, or morning (whatever time you are reading this lol).**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	3. Episode 3: Drago Bludfist

**Idea came from Alec534**

 **Episode 3: Drago Bludfist**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **THE SCHOOL THEATER - AFTER SCHOOL**

Elsa walks in with Rapunzel and Ariel following behind her.

ELSA: Guys, stop pestering me!

Jack is on stage, plucking at his frosted royal blue acoustic guitar (with snowflakes on it here and there), when he hears Elsa talk to her friends, making him look up at the group of 3.

ARIEL: Sweetie! Stop denying this!

ELSA: Denying what?!

PUNZIE: Tell us the truth, Elsie! Do you like him?!

Jack listens intently now

ELSA: (Knows Jack is behind her) As of right now, only as a friend. (Sarcastic: If something is to change someday, I'll make sure to tell you.)

ARIEL: Haha, funny.

PUNZIE: Whatever. Enjoy your practice session with your partner.

Ariel and Rapunzel walk over to a couple seats and sit down, pulling out their cell phones. Elsa rolls her eyes as she climbs the stairs of the stage and sits next to Jack.

ELSA: Hey. Sorry I'm late.

JACK: Don't be! I was running a bit behind too.

ELSA: Oh?

JACK: Yeah. I had to drop my sister Emma off at the park so she could hang out with her friend Anna.

ELSA: Anna? As in Anna Aaron?

JACK: Yeah.

ELSA: That's my little sister! I just dropped her off there!

JACK: What are the odds. (Chuckles) That's kind of a funny.

ELSA: (Smiling) It is. So, any ideas for a song for us to sing?

JACK: I was thinking we could write one.

ELSA: (Surprised) Write one? Uh, okay. What made you think that?

JACK: Your friends told me you write your own songs.

Elsa looks at Ariel and Rapunzel, as they just give her the thumbs up before she looks back at Jack, rolling her eyes.

ELSA: Remind me never to tell them a big secret.

JACK: (Laughs)

ELSA: But yeah, I do. I think that's a good idea.

JACK: And considering the try-outs aren't until next month, we have plenty of time to write it.

ELSA: Good point. So, any ideas?

JACK: Not really.

ELSA: (Giggles) Alright, well, I got you covered there.

Elsa pulls out a small icy blue leather bound notebook from her book bag, that has a big E stitched on the front along with some tiny snowflakes.

JACK: Whoa! That's an impressive notebook there!

ELSA: It's my songbook. I carry it with me everywhere I go, because my sister is very nosy.

JACK: (Chuckles) I hear ya on the sister front. But I just lock mine in my desk draw at home.

ELSA: That...sounds a lot smarter idea than my method.

JACK: (Laughs)

ARIEL: Look at them. They are so cute together.

PUNZIE: I know! I wish they'd see it already.

ELSA: Alright, so... (turns to a song she's been working on) ...I started this one the other night.

Elsa shows Jack some of the lyrics she has down so far.

JACK: (Is reading them to himself)

ELSA: (Sings them) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight/not a footprint/to be seen/a kingdom of isolation/and it looks like/I'm the queen/the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside/couldn't keep it in/Heaven knows I've tried.

JACK: (Looks at her, and gets caught in her eyes) Wow...you have a...very pretty voice.

ELSA: (Staring into his eyes as well) Thanks.

JACK: (Breaks it after a long while) Uh, that's really good.

ELSA: (Smiles) Thanks. I'm just stuck on what the Pre-Chorus could be.

JACK: (Has an idea right away) How about this? (Starts playing his guitar) Don't let them in/don't let them see/be the good guy you always have to be/conceal/don't feel/don't let them know...

BOTH: ...but now they know!

ELSA: (Smiles) YES! (Quickly writes it down in her book with a pencil)

Jack just grins at Elsa's antics of her song

Vanessa is backstage, seeing this play out.

VANESSA: I can't let this happen. Jack Frost is my man.

 **Scene 2:**

 **THE ZOO - AFTER HOURS**

Anna Emma are waiting by the entrance for their rides to come and pick them up, while looking up at the dusk clouds, picking out shapes.

ANNA: Oh, what about that one!? It reminds me of a snowflake!

EMMA: Same here!

ANNA: By the way, who is your ride? (Looks at Emma)

EMMA: Oh, my brother.

ANNA: Brother? I didn't know you had a brother!

EMMA: Yeah, I try to keep him low-key though.

ANNA: Why?!

EMMA: Because I know you, Anna. If I told you who he is, you'd freak.

ANNA: Try me, girl!

EMMA: (Looks away as she touches her mother's bracelet on her wrist) His name is J...

DRAKE: Hey, you pest! Get back here!

EMMA and ANNA: Huh?

Emma and Anna look over and see DRAKE WORTHY running after a lion cub, going towards them.

EMMA and ANNA: (Screams)

Drake tackles the lion cub and holds it.

DRAKE: You are to listen to me when I call!

ANNA: Hey, relax, mister. It's just a cub.

DRAKE: These animals need discipline. They need to learn manners! (Hits the animal on the back)

EMMA: But they don't know any better!

ELSA: Whoa, what's going on here?

Anna and Emma look over to see Elsa walking up with Jack right by her side.

EMMA: Jack! (Runs up to him) Make that man be nice to the animals!

JACK: Em, I'm not his boss! I can't make him do anything!

ANNA: (Surprised at seeing Jack, but continues with the problem at hand) It's an animal! You shouldn't be aggressive with them!

ELSA: Anna...

ANNA: Look at that lion cub! If it's mom saw you doing this to it, you'd be in deep trouble!

DRAKE: Leave me to my own business, little lady! (Anger growing)

ANNA: Not until you promise to...!

DRAKE: I said, SHUT UP! (Smacks Anna in the face with the back of his hand hard)

Anna falls down to the ground, holding her cheek in pain, while Drake looks surprised and scared.

EMMA: Anna! (Runs up to her to help)

ELSA: Alright...now I'm mad!

DRAKE: I...I'm so...

MANAGER: Worthy!

DRAKE: Oh no!

MANAGER: Where is...?

The manager sees the lion cub in Drake's arms and Anna on the ground with a red mark on her cheek.

MANAGER: What happened?

ELSA: This man just hit my little sister, and is hurting animals! Who are you anyway?

JACK: I'd like to know that too.

DRAKE: I'm Drake Worthy, this Zoo's Animal Tamer.

MANAGER: Not anymore.

DRAKE: Huh?

MANAGER: (Takes the lion cub out of Drake's arms) I gave you one too many second chances and I am still getting complaints about you.

DRAKE: No...

MANAGER: Drake...you're fired! And I mean it!

DRAKE: No...sir, you...you can't...!

MANAGER: I just did! Now get lost! (Storms off)

Drake started breathing heavily as he looked at the group slowly, and before they knew it, he ran off.

ELSA: (Kneels down by her sister) Are you okay, Anna?

ANNA: I'm fine. He hits hard though.

JACK: (Helps ANNA stand up with EMMA right beside ) You sure you're okay?

ANNA: Yeah, I'm fine. (Sees it's JACK) You're...

JACK: Yeah, I know who I am. Nice to finally meet you, Anna.

ANNA: (Smiles) You too.

ELSA: Come on, Anna. Let's get you home. I had fun with rehearsals today, Jack.

JACK: Oh yeah! Same here! I'll see you at school tomorrow.

ELSA: Okay. Night!

Elsa and Anna start walking home, as Jack watches from his spot with Emma.

EMMA: Jack? Are you okay?

JACK: Huh? (Looks at his sister) Oh, yeah! Come on. Let's get home. Kate is probably getting worried.

EMMA: (Smirks) Okay.

Emma runs off towards the exit, leaving a confused Jack about her look.

JACK: What was with the smirk!?

Jack runs after her, not even noticing Drake was sitting on a park bench, grieving.

DRAKE: I'm an idiot...

 **Scene 3**

 **HAWK MOTH'S LAIR**

HAWK MOTH: So a man loses his job after an accident. How fortunate...for me. (Turns a white butterfly into an akuma) Go my akuma, and take over that man!

 **Scene 4**

 **BACK WITH DRAKE WORTHY**

Drake is holding his name plate from the zoo, as he sighs with remorse, not noticing the black butterfly hitting the name plate and morphs with its DNA, making Drake look up like he's been hypnotized, and an outline of a butterfly was over his eyes.

HAWK MOTH: Drago Bludfist, you have been chosen to tame the animals of the concrete jungle. And I have given you the necessary powers to do this. But I expect you to get the Miraculouses for me in return.

DRAKE: Yes, Hawk Moth.

Drake then starts turning into a monster.

 **Scene 5**

 **THE NEXT DAY - ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL**

Elsa and Ariel are walking down the street, laughing at their jokes and stories.

ARIEL: Hey! I have some news that I really hope you don't find evasive.

ELSA: Why? What are you doing?

ARIEL: I've entered the Talent Show myself. I signed up the other day. I meant to tell you sooner.

ELSA: Aria! That's great! You are sure to win.

ARIEL: You're not mad?

ELSA: Of course not! I may have the voice of a queen, but girl...I swear with your voice, you could be a mermaid.

The girls laugh before hearing screams across the street.

Drago Bludfist shows his face as he throws a knife at a citizen, making it burst on their back, and turning them into a dragon.

ARIEL: Oh, my; gosh!

ELSA: Ariel, get to the school. I'll go get help!

Elsa runs off towards a hide out, not noticing that Jack had just hid behind a bush near them.

ARIEL: Be careful! (Runs to the school quickly)

Elsa hides behind a thick tree and opens her bag, letting Tikki come out.

TIKKI: It has to be Drake Worthy! He was feeling sorry for hitting Anna last night!

ELSA: I know. I have to forgive him. Yeah, he hit Anna and was a jerk to her, but...you have to forgive, forget, and move on.

TIKKI: Right.

ELSA: But first...Tikki, SPOTS ON!

Elsa turns into Ladybug, as she hears a faint muffle of a voice.

JACK: Plagg, CLAWS OUT!

Jack turns into Cat Noir.

 **AT THE PARK**

Drago Bludfist laughs evilly as everyone is running away

DRAGO: Soon, I will be respected as an animal trainer!

Elsa swings in and flips in the air before landing in front of the enemy, with Jack running in from the entrance.

JACK: Dang girl! You really like making elaborate entrances!

ELSA: Don't start with me today, Cat Noir. Just fight!

JACK: Right!

They start fighting off Drago Bludfist before Elsa finds herself getting hit to the ground.

JACK: Ladybug!

ELSA: I'm fine! Keep going!

JACK: CATACLYSM!

Jack swipes in the air, sending a black shadow towards Drago, not noticing the ice that is in the mix, and hits him head on, making him fall down.

JACK: Alright! I bought you some time!

ELSA: Thanks. If you start hearing the beeping on her ring, run! I'll be alright for a while!

JACK: Roger that!

Elsa stands up quickly and holds up her yo-yo. You know what she's doing.

ELSA: LUCKY CHARM!

A big blast is seen before a dog whistle appears and falls into Elsa's hand.

ELSA: What is this for? He's creating dragons! Not dogs!

JACK: Think of something!

Drago glares at them, as Elsa is thinking, before shaking her head.

ELSA: Screw it. (Blows the whistle, which makes the dragons look at her.) The heck?!

JACK: I guess it was a dragon whistle.

ELSA: I guess so.

Jack hears his ring beep.

JACK: Gotta go. Be careful!

ELSA: I will.

Jack runs off quickly and hides behind a wall as he changes back, with Plagg immediately going to his pocket to grab some cheese.

PLAGG: Yum! Canberra!

JACK: You are so gross.

 **BACK WITH ELSA AND DRAGO**

DRAGO: What? NO!

ELSA: Dragons...blow fire!

The dragon's all blow fire at Drago, making him run away.

HAWK MOTH: What are you doing? Get the Miraculous!

Elsa runs and stops in front of Drago, making him stop and look at her. She looked at his outfit, and sees the name plate.

ELSA: Bingo.

Elsa throws her yo-yo at him and grabs the name plate, pulling it towards her. She holds it in her hand and breaks it in half, making the akuma come out of it.

ELSA: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. (Opens yo-yo and throws it at the akuma, catching it and closing the yo-yo again; she opens it back up, letting the white butterfly fly out.) Bye-bye, little butterfly.

Elsa then throws the whistle up in the air.

ELSA: Miraculous LADYBUG!

The whistle bursts into sparkles and turning everyone back into their human forms. Drago even turns back into Drake.

DRAKE: What? What happened?

ELSA: Sir?

Drake looks up and sees Elsa (still as Ladybug) handing him his fixed name plate.

ELSA: I think this is yours.

DRAKE: Oh. (Takes it) Thanks.

ELSA: No problem. Say, I know this girl, and she told me you hit her sister.

DRAKE: Oh, I feel so bad about that.

ELSA: She told me she was a little too hard on you. She wishes to tell you, that she's sorry for that and that, she forgives you for hitting her sister.

DRAKE: (Looks at her surprised.) Really?

ELSA: Yeah.

DRAKE: Oh, what a relief! (Stands up quickly)

ELSA: (Smiles at him before she hears her ear rings beep) Well, love to stay and chat. But I have school to get to. See ya around.

Elsa throws her yo-yo into the air and swings away from the park.

 **Scene 6**

 **AT SCHOOL WITH ARIEL**

Ariel is waiting by Elsa's locker, when she sees Elsa running towards her.

ARIEL: Oh, thank goodness! (Runs up to her and hugs her)

ELSA: (Giggles) I'm fine, Aria.

ARIEL: (Pulls away) I'm glad. And I'm pretty sure someone else was too. (Points behind her)

Elsa spins around and sees Jack running up to her.

JACK: Elsa! (Runs up to her and hugs her with her hugging back; pulls away after a while) You okay? I heard about that attack!

ELSA: Yeah, I'm fine.

JACK: Good. Glad to hear that.

ELSA: (Smiles at his concern)

Bell rings

ELSA: Oh! Time for class! I'll see you later for rehearsals!

JACK: You're on! See ya!

Jack runs off and hides behind a wall. He sighs before running off to class.

ARIEL: Now I know for a FACT! Jack Frost likes you!

ELSA: I'll believe it, when he asks me out on a date. But until then, we're just friends.

ARIEL: Whatever you say.

Ariel and Elsa walk to class together.

 **~END OF EPISODE 3~**

 **I hope you guys like this episode of Miraculous ElsaBug Frost Noir. Sorry it took forever to post, but I was having some writer's block with this one. Thanks to Alec534 for giving me the idea, I really appreciated it. If anyone else remembers another disney villain that I could use in this story, please let me know.**

 **Also, there's going to be a surprise in the next episode. I'm changing the story a bit from the original**. **Sorry if you guys don't like that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day.**


	4. Episode 4: Shadow Man PT 1

**(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover) [Above the story]**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 ** _Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!_**

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1:**

 **THE SCHOOL THEATER - AFTER SCHOOL**

Elsa is playing the keyboard while Jack plays the guitar, as they sung the chorus to their song.

 _BOTH: Let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn away and slam the door/I don't care/what they're going to say/let it go/let it go/the cold never bothered me anyway._

ELSA: Yes!

JACK: This is becoming a good song!

ELSA: It is!

Jack smiles at Elsa's antics of excitement before she realizes he's staring and smiles at him as well.

ELSA Hey, Thanks. You got me out of my writer's block for this song

JACK: (Laughing) No problem!

ARIEL: (Running in) Guys!

ELSA: What is it, Ariel?

ARIEL: Vanessa's on the loose! She's having her child-like fit of the month!

ELSA: Oh, God...seriously?! What is it this time? (Stands up and walks to the edge of the stage)

ARIEL: Well, she's mainly yelling at this fortune teller that came to school today.

JACK: Fortune Teller? (Hops off stage and helps ELSA)

ARIEL: Yeah. He told her that her future is bleak. (Giggles)

ELSA: Oh, now I see why she's freaking out. She thought her future would be all perfect.

JACK: I'm glad I pushed her away when I first came here.

ARIEL: (Giggles)

ELSA: Any idea where he came from?

ARIEL: Someone said he's from New Orleans. I think Tiana said that. Anyway, come on!

Ariel, Elsa, and Jack run out of the theater and into the main lobby of the school.

 **MAIN LOBBY OF SCHOOL**

Vanessa is throwing stuff around the room as a teacher tries to stop her, while the Fortune Teller is sitting there chuckling.

Elsa walks in with Jack and Ariel, only to have them duck at a flying food tray.

ELSA: Yep...she's mad.

JACK: Dang! She's a thrower!

ARIEL: Yeah. She is.

TEACHER: Vanessa Lander, that's enough! (Grabs her arm and takes her to the principal's office)

ELSA: (Giggles before seeing the Fortune Teller by the door.) Is that him?

ARIEL: Oh, yeah! That's him.

JACK: He seems...scrawny.

ELSA: No meat on his bones at all. (Walks up to him slowly)

The Fortune Teller flinches a bit, stopping Elsa in her tracks, before he darts his head towards her, making her jump.

FACILIER: You...I know you...I remember you.

ELSA: (Laughs nervously) Surprisingly I don't know or remember you.

FACILIER: I see a crown...no...a tiara...and a snowflake.

JACK: What's he saying?!

ELSA: A snowflake?

FACILIER: A princess perhaps? No...

ELSA: (Looks puzzled)

FACILIER: ...a queen.

ELSA: (Looks surprised now)

ARIEL: Okay, he's a crazy. And he sounds more like a psychic than a fortune teller.

ELSA: Queen? (Thinks for a moment)

TEACHER: And you! Get out of here before I call the cops!

Facilier runs out of the school quickly.

TEACHER: I swear, that man is a looney toon. (Walks away)

ARIEL: Are you okay, Elsa?

ELSA: I'm fine.

JACK: What did he mean by he saw a snowflake in your future?

ELSA: I...I don't think he meant my future. He might have been recalling a past life, that I don't really believe in.

ARIEL: Speak for yourself! I firmly believe I was a mermaid in another life!

JACK: (Chuckles)

ARIEL: Maybe you were a queen!

ELSA: Could have been? But that's on the back burner for now! Let's just get back to the theater.

Elsa walks away to the theater with Ariel and Jack following behind her.

 **Scene 2**

 **THE STREETS OF BURGESS**

Dr. Facilier is walking through town with a tarot card in his hand, seeing people living their life with little victories, some having big victories, making him clench his teeth before he notices a poster on a bulletin of Jack Frost's newest album.

FACILIER: Why am I dealt the fuzzy end of the lollipop!? I mean something too!

WITH HAWK MOTH

HAWK MOTH: A man who feels unwanted, untrusted. The perfect man to rob Ladybug and Cat Noir from their miraculouses.

Hawk Moth takes a little white butterfly and turns it into an akuma.

HAWK MOTH: Go my little akuma! And take him over!

 **BACK WITH FACILIER**

Facilier is sitting on the curb now when the little akuma flies in and melts with the DNA of the card, making him look up with lifeless eyes and the outline of a butterfly over them.

HAWK MOTH: Shadow Man, my name is Hawk Moth, and I have a proclamation for you. Get the recognition you want, for the prize of Ladybug and Cat Noir's...life.

FACILIER: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Stands up looking at JACK's photo on the bulletin) I won't let you down.

Black smoke starts forming around him now, transforming into a shadow almost.

 **Scene 3**

 **WITH ELSA AND JACK - THE PARK**

Elsa is sitting on the bench behind Jack as he autographs an album for a little boy.

JACK: There you, Jamie.

JAMIE: Thank you, so much! (Hugs him quickly and then runs off towards home.)

ELSA: Wow, the big shot artist is getting recognized everywhere.

JACK: I only was noticed here! (Sits next to her)

ELSA: (Giggles) Yeah, true.

JACK: So, when do you want to rehearse again? Sometime tomorrow?

ELSA: It's Saturday tomorrow.

JACK: Yeah...so?

ELSA: You really want to rehearse tomorrow?

JACK: Yeah.

ELSA: Alright. How about 12 pm? My place?

JACK: Sounds good.

Screaming is heard off in the distance, making the two teens look over and see an akumatized man standing on the hill.

ELSA: Oh, my!

JACK: Whoa!

Shadow Man looks over and sees Jack standing there with Elsa, before making a shadow go after him and quickly.

ELSA: Jack, look out! (Goes in front of him and gets hit instead as she falls back into his arms.)

JACK: Elsa!

SHADOW MAN: (Laughs evilly)

Jack picks her up quickly and lays her on the bench behind them.

JACK: You'll pay for that, jerk!

Plagg flies out of Jack's over shirt.

JACK: Plagg, CLAWS OUT!

With those words, Jack turns Cat Noir quickly and runs after him.

SHADOW MAN: I will be noticed for the talent that I am! (Swipes his hand, making his shadow move by itself and hits JACK's shadow instead.

JACK/CAT NOIR: AH! (Falls to the ground from the attack) Dang that hurt!

SHADOW: (Laughs evilly)

Elsa is just laying there on the bench motionless as the fight is going on.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Episode 5: Shadow Man PT 2

**(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 ** _Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!_**

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **THE PARK**

Jack as Cat Noir was still trying to fight off Shadow Man, when his shadow got another attack to it and was pushed back to the ground.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Dang it!

Ariel is hiding behind a tree and watching the fight herself, not knowing that Master Fu is watching her.

ARIEL: Where is Ladybug? She should have shown up by now. (Hears Master Fu yell for help, making her spin around to see a shadow going after him.) HEY!

Ariel runs up to him and moves him out of the way of the shadow's attack quickly.

MASTER FU: Oh, thank you so much, young lady!

ARIEL: No problem! I mean, someone should step up since Ladybug isn't here yet.

Ariel doesn't notice Master Fu placing a little brown box in her dim gold bag.

 **BACK WITH ELSA**

Elsa finally stirs and sits up only to see Cat Noir fighting off Shadow Man, but failing miserably.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug, where are you!?

ELSA: Dang it! (Jumps off of the bench from the back and hides behind the tree there quickly)

Tikki flies out of her bag and follows quickly.

TIKKI: Elsa, are you okay?

ELSA: I'm fine. But right now, Cat Noir needs us.

TIKKI: Right!

ELSA: So Tikki...SPOTS ON!

She quickly turns into Ladybug and runs in to help Cat Noir. She throws her yoyo at Shadow Man, knocking him in the head and making him fall over on the grass.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Looks over to see Ladybug standing there.) It's about time you showed up! What took so long?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Overslept! What's the deal with this monster?!

JACK/CAT NOIR: He attacks your shadow! So be careful!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Got it!

SHADOW MAN: (Jumps up and sends a storm of shadows towards Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

JACK/LADYBUG: Look out!

Cat Noir quickly moves himself and Ladybug out of the way, not noticing that Elsa wasn't on the bench anymore.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Where'd the girl on the bench go?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Huh? (Looks over and sees her bag there still) Oh, she woke up. I sent her home though so she would be safe!

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Sighs with relief) Thank God.

Ladybug looks confused at first but breaks out of it as she jumps into the air, swinging her yoyo up.

ELSA/LADYBUG: LUCKY CHARM! (An icy blue tiara appears in the air before it falls into her hands) A tiara?!

JACK/CAT NOIR: What do you suppose you can use that for?! Dress up?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Wait...

FACILIER: (In her head) I see a crown...no...a tiara. And a snowflake.

ELSA/LADYBUG: It's Dr. Facilier! He's Shadow Man! (Looks over at Shadow Man and sees the tarot card in his front jacket pocket.) Bingo! Try to avoid his shadows! I'll go after the card!

JACK/CAT NOIR: What are you going to do?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Smirks) Cause a blizzard.

Ladybug swipes her hand in the air, making a flurry of snow float around them and Shadow Man, distracting him in the process.

JACK/CAT NOIR: How are you doing this?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: No time! GO!

Ladybug and Cat Noir run in opposite directions, as Ladybug hears her ear rings beep on her.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Dang it. I need to move fast.

Ladybug finds him and quickly throws the tiara at him, catching him by surprise before running in quickly and grabbing the card as the blizzard stopped with a swipe of her hand.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Got it!

JACK/CAT NOIR: That's good! Now rip it!

Cat Noir's shadow gets hit by one of Shadow Man's shadows and falls over holding his stomach with a groan.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Cat Noir! (A beep comes to her ear)

JACK/CAT NOIR: RIP IT!

Ladybug quickly rips the card in half and throws it on the ground as the akuma flies out. She catches it in her yoyo quickly and purifies it before releasing it again.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Bye bye, little butterfly.

Ladybug picks up the tiara quickly and throws it up in the air.

ELSA/LADYBUG: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

The item bursts into sparkles fixing everything Shadow Man touched, fixed the tarot card, and turned Shadow Man back into Dr. Facilier, the fortune teller.

Another beep enters Ladybug's ear as she rushes over to Cat Noir and helps him stand up.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Are you okay?

JACK/CAT NOIR: I'll be fine. You don't have much time. Go! I'll see ya around.

Ladybug smiles at him, before kissing his cheek and running away with a swing of her yoyo, and then starts flying through the building tops.

Cat Noir touches the cheek she kissed with a light blush on his cheeks with surprise, before a grin crept onto his face.

JACK/CAT NOIR: See ya soon.

Ariel watches as Cat Noir runs away, and smiles, knowing that her heroes were safe. She goes to grab her cell phone from her bag when she found the little brown box in there.

ARIEL: What's this? I don't remember having it in my bag before.

AQUATA: Ariel, let's go! Dad is going to be worried!

ARIEL: (Looks over, seeing her sisters) Coming! (Puts the box back into her bag and runs off after her family)

 **Scene 2**

 **ELSA'S HOUSE - THE MUSIC ROOM - THE NEXT DAY**

Elsa walks into her music room, as herself, and sits down at the piano with her song book, playing some of the keys to the song she was writing with Jack. But after a while, she stopped and sighed with sorrow.

ELSA: I hate lying to him.

Tikki flies in slowly as she sees Elsa turns the page to a different song, making her fly over and look at the page, seeing the name of the song, before Elsa starts playing the piano again.

 _ELSA: Another day/I don't know why/he looks my way/and I get so shy/so insecure/all in myself/till somebody says/they need my help/oh, oh, oh/oh yeah/they'll never know/cause I'm unstoppable/and when it's time to go/that's when I become/CHORUS/Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah, I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong!_

Jack has walked in but stops the moment he sees her playing a different song.

 _ELSA: I'm watching him/he looks at me/we know our names/not our identities/he's super cool/he's pretty fast/and he knows how/how to make me laugh/he's got me spinning around/my feet are off the ground/and when it's time to go/that's when I become/CHORUS/Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah, I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah, I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah, I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!_

Elsa stops the song and sighs again before going back to the song before, the one that she's writing with Jack.

JACK: That's really good.

ELSA: Huh? (Looks over to see JACK) Oh, Jack! Hey! I ddin't hear you come in!

JACK: Your sister let me in. She's...quite a handful. Heh.

ELSA: Yeah, that's her. (Laughs)

 **Scene 3**

 **ARIEL'S HOUSE - HER ROOM**

Ariel pulls out the brown box and looks it over before opening it to see a teal green seashell necklace inside, before a sphere of light shot in front of her.

ARIEL: What the...?!

The sphere then turns into a little yellow and blue fish. His eyes are closed for a bit before he finally opens them and looks at her with curiosity before smiles with excitement.

 **THE END/TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Let me know if any of you have an idea for another episode of this story. Thanks and have a Happy New Year!**


	6. Episode 6: The Sea Witch

**(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover) [Above the story]**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 ** _Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!_**

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **THE THEATER - THE DAY BEFORE THE TALENT SHOW**

Elsa is playing the piano with Jack playing his guitar, while they are finishing up on singing the song, when the principal, Mr. North, walks in with Vanessa.

JACK: Let it go

ELSA: Let it go

BOTH: And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

JACK: Let it go/let it go

ELSA: That perfect girl is gone/here I stand/in the light of day

BOTH: Let the storm rage ON!

ELSA: The cold never bothered me anyway.

They finish the song, cuing the principal to applaud them.

VANESSA: What?!

NORTH: Excellent! Bravo!

ELSA: Oh!

JACK: (Smiles) Thanks, Mr. North!

NORTH: You know, I was looking for a good opening act for Talent Show.

JACK: I'd like to, sir. But, I've entered it with Elsa.

NORTH: That's alright! You can do both!

JACK: Seriously?

NORTH: That is...if Elsa is willing to join?

ELSA: You want me to perform as an opening act?

NORTH: Of course! You have voice of angel!

Elsa smiles with a light blush on her cheeks

ELSA: Thank you, sir.

JACK: You in?

ELSA: Of course!

NORTH: Excellent!

VANESSA: But, Mr. North! I can sing too!

NORTH: Oh? Let's hear it!

VANESSA: Uh, well...it's kind of a bad voice day for me today. Maybe some other time.

NORTH: Well then, I'm sorry. But my decision stands on who performs an opening song. I look forward to hearing your first performance song, you two.

JACK: Thanks, sir!

ELSA: AH! (Hugs Jack with excitement)

JACK: (Hugs her back)

VANESSA: Wait! Alright. I'll show you. (Coughs to get her voice ready; sings badly) Love is like a sto-o-o...

NORTH: Thank you, Vanessa! I'm sure these two are a...better fit.

Vanessa growls as she storms out of the theater and towards the exit of the school, grabbing her bag along the way.

VANESSA: That no good, blond brat! UHG! She doesn't deserve Jack.

VOICE: Really, now?

VANESSA: Huh? (Looks over and sees a man with ginger hair and sideburns.) Who the heck are you?!

HANS: The name is Hans. And I may have a way for you to get your guy.

VANESSA: Keep talking.

Hans pulls out a seashell necklace from his pocket and hands it to her.

HANS: Put this on and you should be able to steal your rival's voice with ease.

VANESSA: Really? Well then...what am I waiting for. (Takes it and puts it on around her neck) Come on! Let me have Elsa's voice.

The seashell glows brightly, with Hans grinning evilly.

VANESSA: (Singing off key at first) AHHH! (Sings beautifully as the voice shoots into her throat) Love is like a sto-o-o-o-o-o-orm/tonight! (Smiles) OMG! It...! (Freezes as her eyes go dull and the outline of a butterfly appears over them.)

HANS: Perfect.

 **Scene 2**

 **BACK AT THE THEATER AT SCHOOL**

Jack is putting his guitar away as Elsa puts her songbook away when Ariel walks in smiling.

ARIEL: Guys! I heard everything! I'm so happy for you two!

JACK: Thanks, Aria! I can't wait to see what song of yours we'll be doing.

ELSA: (Mouths it) Me too. (Stops for a moment and goes to talk again, nothing comes out.)

ARIEL: Elsa, you okay?

Elsa starts freaking out as she quickly opens up her songbook and writes on a blank page with her pencil. Shows it to Ariel.

ARIEL: Oh, no.

JACK: What?

ARIEL: She can't speak.

JACK: What?! She was fine earlier!

ELSA: (Mouths) I know!

ARIEL: Who could have done this!?

JACK: She's probably just too excited about doing the opening number in 2 days for the talent show. We'll see how she is then.

ARIEL: Alright.

 **Scene 3**

 **SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

Elsa walks in with her bag on her back and Tikki in her purse.

TIKKI: I'm sure you'll voice will come back soon, Elsa.

ELSA: (Mouths) I hope.

A beautiful singing is heard in the halls of the school

ELSA: (Perks up)

Elsa runs into the hallway and sees Vanessa singing with a voice like no other, which in turn is hypnotizing everyone there.

 _VANESSA: Poor unfortunate souls/in pain/in need/this one longing to be thinner/that out wants to get the girl/and do I help them/yes I do..._

NORTH: Miss Lander, I didn't realize you had a voice like that.

VANESSA: Oh, well...just another hidden talent I don't share often.

NORTH: Please, will sing the opening song in the talent show tonight with Jack? I'd appreciate it!

VANESSA: Oh, of course, Mr. North! I mean, after Elsa lost her voice, you are sure going to need a fill in.

JACK: (To Elsa.) I can't believe it. How did someone who stunk at singing become perfect in one day?! Makes no sense.

ARIEL: Yeah...it doesn't.

Elsa feels a tug on her sleeve, making her look down to see Tikki look at her and pointing to the necklace around Vanessa's neck. She looked up at it and saw something strange...It was glowing.

ELSA: (Thought: She stole my voice.)

WITH HAWK MOTH

Hawk Moth watches from the window in his clock tower, and smirks with evil.

HAWK MOTH: I sense my akuma is working perfectly. Ladybug and Cat Noir won't see what hit them.

 **Scene 4**

 **THE THEATER - ALMOST DUSK**

Elsa is sitting in one of the seats farthest away from the stage, just staring at it, knowing full well what her night will entail: sitting in the bleachers, or backstage, knowing she can't go on and sing the song she wrote with Jack.

ELSA: (Thought: Why me? Why is Vanessa doing this to me? All I'm doing is hanging out with Jack. It's not like we're dating!) (Sighs silently)

Ariel is watching from the door with sorrow in her eyes as she hears everyone filing into the theater.

ARIEL: Alright...it's show time.

Ariel runs up to Elsa and grabs her by the arm, pulling her towards backstage. Elsa has no way of protesting since she has no voice at the moment.

When they get back there, Jack is getting micked up, before he sees them.

JACK: Hey guys!

ARIEL: Hey, good luck out there!

JACK: Thanks. (Looks at Elsa) Wish I was singing with you though, Els.

ELSA: (Grins at him)

Everyone has filed in at this point and is sitting down, waiting for the show to begin.

North walks out onto the stage and looks out to the audience.

NORTH: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!

JACK: That's my cue. See ya after the show. (Goes on stage, waiting for his time to play the guitar.)

NORTH: Please put your hands together, for the musical stylings of, Nessa Lander!

The crowd goes wild as the song starts playing.

 **(SONG: "Steal the Show" - Monster High movie: Boo York, Boo York) [Don't ask - lyric change]**

Elsa watches as Jack starts his guitar playing, not noticing Ariel sneaking away to a secluded area.

 _VANESSA: Clear the way/center stage/hit the spotlight/looking bold/sounding fierce/this is my night/watch me glow/steal the show/the stage feels so right/STAGE RIGHT/so put a star on my dressing room door/stand up/cheer my name/beg for an encore/it's my first verse/verses everyone/and I've won/CHORUS/Get ready for a standing ovation/buy a ticket and off we go/I'm the next big stage sensation/listen up/cause I came to steal the sho-o-o-ow/watch me steal the show! (Turns into her akumatized form of Sea Witch, octopus tentacles coming of the back of her dress and hair turning white as it starts to stand on end)_

 _MYSTERY GIRL: Oh-ohoh-oh/oh-ohoh-oh..._

Elsa sees a girl come out from behind the set piece, wearing an outfit a lot like hers, only it's teal green and purple, with her mask the teal green color, and instead of ear rings, it was a seashell necklace.

Sea Witch spins around and sees the girl standing there, surprised. Even Jack is surprised as he keeps playing the electric guitar.

 _MYSTERY GIRL: Get off stage/hit the bricks/this is not right/you stole that voice/and I'm hear to pick a cat fight/let it go/don't you know/on stage you're a fright/STAGE FRIGHT/they call you Nessa Lander/it should be Nessa Liar/the audience should run like you're yelling fire/your real voice/is a caterwaul/no curtain call/CHORUS/Get ready for a singing violation/get a ticket and off you go/I'm the next big stage sensation/listen up/cause I came to save the sho-o-o-ow/watch me save the show/BRIDGE/For a girl with stolen pipes/you talk a big game/you may fooled some folks/but it's pretty lame/let it go/don't you know/the stage is not your right/see the light/no body loves the bright lights more than me/the spotlight is a prize/you've gotta be ready..._ (Runs towards her and grabs the seashell necklace around Sea Witch's neck, turning her back into Vanessa) ... _you're a phony/you're no Elsie..._ (Throws it and breaks it in front of Elsa, letting her voice soar back up to her.) _...take a cat walk._

Elsa's voice seeps in through her throat, making Vanessa look scared.

 _ELSA: (Walking out as she sings, making Jack smile with excitement) Nice try little brat/with the voice-jack/I've got friends looking out/they've got my back/now you no stealing the show/it's a crime/unless you do it right/ALRIGHT/you can try to imitate me copy cat/but my voice is made of more than that/you can't bite my style/let's face it/you're just cat nip/CHORUS/Get ready for a standing ovation/buy a ticket and of we go/I'm the original stage sensation/listen up/cause I came to save the sho-o-o-ow/watch me save the sho-o-ow..._

 _JACK and ELSA: Get ready for a standing ovation/buy a ticket and off we go/we're the next big stage sensation/listen up/cause we came to save the show/(ELSA: Get ready for a)/standing ovation/buy a ticket and off we go/we're the next big stage sensation/listen up/cause we came to save the sho-o-o-o-ow/watch us save the show!_

 **(End of song)**

Everyone applauds and stands up with excitement and joy.

ELSA: Oh, it feels so good to talk and sing again.

JACK: I am so glad you got your voice back! (Looks and sees the girl from before is gone.) Where'd she go!?

Elsa looks and sees she's gone too.

ELSA: I don't know. I wish I could thank her though.

Ariel is standing backstage now, smiling as she's cheering.

VANESSA: UHG! I almost had it!

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: NO! It should have worked! (Growls) I swear, whoever that girl was...I'll see to it that she never sings again!

 **THE END!**

 **Let me know what you guys think should happen in the next chapter/episode of Miraculous: Adventures of ElsaBug and Frost Noir. See ya in the next one. Bye!**


	7. Episode 7: Maleficent

**Episode 7: Maleficent**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 _ **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**_

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **WITH MOLLY GREEN**

MOLLY Green (16) is running down the street quickly as she heads to the recording studio of Jack Frost.

MOLLY: I am so late! I told Mr. Summers I'd be there after school today! Thanks a lot Evelyn!

Molly runs up to the front door quickly and opens it up as she runs in.

BUNNY Summer (32) hears her come and glares at her as she runs up and stops. Bunny has gray-white hair with some pepper brown speckled through it and tan white skin with electric green eyes. He has a boomerang charm on his necklace that is around his neck.

BUNNY: You're late.

MOLLY: Sorry, Mr. Summer. My best friend Evelyn Queen started talking to me about stupid crap and we lost...!

BUNNY: I don't want to hear excuses! Go get me some coffee and leave me be for a little while. (Grabs cell phone) I have to call Jack.

MOLLY: Yes, sir. (Sets bag down on the couch and sighs before heading to the break room to make some coffee for Bunny)

BUNNY: (Sighs as he watches her.)

 **Scene 2**

 **WITH JACK AT HIS HOUSE**

Jack is playing his guitar a bit with his songbook in front of him on the coffee table when his phone starts going off, making him grab it and answer it.

JACK: Yo, this is Jack!

BUNNY: Hey, Jack Frost! It's your manager! Are you almost done with those new songs for your next album?

JACK: Hey, Bunny. And no, I haven't finished. Well, actually, that's a lie. I do have a few done so far.

BUNNY: Well that's better than nothing a guess. How much is a few to you?

JACK: 3. Why?

BUNNY: Even better. I was thinking this album could have a few more than the last one you did.

JACK: Okay, so I just need 10 more done then, right? The last only had 10 on it.

BUNNY: Yeah, that's right, mate.

JACK: Alright. I'll get to work on them.

BUNNY: Good. See you in the studio Saturday.

JACK: This Saturday?

BUNNY: Yeah, why?

JACK: Dang it! I forgot about that! I made plans that day without realizing I had to work.

BUNNY: Well tough toe nails, mate! You're needed here at the studio that day for music and recording sessions! Reschedule if you have to! See you then.

Bunny hangs up, leaving Jack to sigh in defeat as he hangs up as well and tosses his phone beside him.

JACK: Dang it. I was looking forward to spending time with Elsa that day. (Sighs) Guess I have no choice. (Goes to grab his phone when it starts ringing on its own.)

Elsa's picture is up on the screen.

JACK: What a surprise. (Picks it up and answers.) Hey Els! I was just about to call you!

ELSA: Really? How funny!

JACK: Go figure! Anyway, what did you need?

ELSA: Was wondering if you were free today to hang out. I have a family thing on Saturday that I forgot about.

JACK: Oh, yeah! I'm free today! I actually have to be in the studio on Saturday, so its a win-win!

ELSA: Cool! I'll be there in a moment!

JACK: Wait, you're coming over here?

ELSA: Yeah. That was the plan, Jack.

JACK: Oh, right! Okay. See you soon.

ELSA: See you soon.

Elsa and Jack hang up, right as Emma screams, making him drop his guitar on his sofa and run out to see if she is okay.

JACK: Emma, what happened!? Are you okay!? (Runs into the living room to see two giggling girls, Emma and her other friend Sophia sitting on the couch.) What the heck girls!?

EMMA: (Looks at him with smile as SOFIA looks as well.) Sorry, bro! We just got excited about something is top secret!

JACK: Top secret, huh? Alright, well, don't scare me like that again. Kate isn't here right now and I don't want her coming home to me being unresponsive from a heart attack.

EMMA: Sorry. We'll be quiet.

JACK: Good. And good to see you again, Sofia.

SOFIA: You too, Jack!

Jack walks back to his room to continue writing songs, leaving Emma and Sofia giggling again.

SOFIA: Alright, so who is the girl he's hanging out with?

EMMA: Her name is Elsa Aaron, and she's a singer just like my brother. But she's really pretty and sweet. I love her!

SOFIA: You want them to get together?

EMMA: Of course! I want them to get together and get married when they're older!

SOFIA: That would be something!

Emma and Sofia giggle at each others statements like two teen girls.

 **Scene 3**

 **THE STUDIO – JACK'S STUDIO**

Bunny is running through tracks on the panel for Jack's next album when he hears someone snoring. He looks over and sees the intern Molly sleeping on the couch with her long black hair flowing over her face.

MOLLY: (Snores/coughs)

BUNNY: MOLLY!

Molly jerks awake as she sits up to see Bunny glaring at her.

MOLLY: Mr. Summers! I'm so... (Standing up)

BUNNY: How many times have you fallen asleep on this job now!?

MOLLY: I'm so...!

BUNNY: How many!?

MOLLY: F-Five

BUNNY: Five times. Pathetic.

MOLLY: Sir, I'm sorry!

BUNNY: Yeah! Well, sorry won't cut it anymore! Get out of here! (Goes back to work)

Molly sighs as she grabs her green and black bag from the couch and walks out of the studio all together before leaning up against the brick building behind her, away from the front door.

MOLLY: Everyone treats me like I'm cursed or bad luck. Why can't I be treated like a normal person? (Sighs again)

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: A girl who wants respect from others, but who is treated like garbage. A perfect combination for my little Akuma.

Hawk Moth turns a little white butterfly into an Akuma and sends it through the little whole in his window.

HAWK MOTH: Go my little Akuma, and evilize her!

 **BACK WITH MOLLY**

Molly pulls out a small key chain, that is a little black staff with a green orb on the top, when the little Akuma flies in and lands on the key, melting with it's DNA and making Molly look straight ahead, with redness around her eyes and purple silhouette of a butterfly.

HAWK MOTH: Hello, Maleficent. I hear you want to ear respect. I'm here to lend you the hand you need. But first, I ask for you to grab me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!

MOLLY: Yes, Hawk Moth.

Molly stands up as the staff starts to grow longer and black smoke surrounds the young girl, while she laughs evilly.

 **Scene 4**

 **JACK'S MANSION – ELSA HAS ARRIVED**

Elsa is sitting on Jack's sofa in his room while he plucks at the guitar in his arms.

ELSA: Say, if you need any help with any new songs, just give me a ring. I'll help.

JACK: (Looks at her surprised) Really? That would be a big help, thank you.

ELSA: No problem. What are friends for!

Screams are heard from outside, and Jack knows they are Emma and Sofia.

JACK: I am not buying their screams again.

ELSA: (Giggles)

EMMA: JACK! HELP!

Jack looks up, scared now, as he looks at Elsa who has the same look, before he drops his guitar on the sofa and runs out of his room with Elsa following suit. They run to the front door and stop the moment they see people running away from something.

ELSA: What's going on?!

JACK: I don't know! Emma?!

Emma runs over to Jack with Sofia right behind her from around the gate.

EMMA: Jack! It's so scary! Someone is putting everyone under a deep sleep!

ELSA: A deep sleep?

SOFIA: She calls herself Maleficent!

JACK: Well that sounds wicked.

ELSA: Good or bad way?

JACK: Both?

ELSA: Whatever. Girls, get inside now!

Sofia and Emma run inside the house to stay safe before looking at Jack.

ELSA: I'll go get help! You stay with your sister and her friend! I'll be back!

Elsa runs off towards the monster, while Jack runs inside to check on Emma and her friend.

 **Scene 5**

 **THE PARK**

Ariel runs in to see what's going on, only to see a bunch of people asleep on the grass. One of them is her other best friend Aurora Greek (16) who is laying on the bench.

ARIEL: No way.

FLOUNDER: (Floats up to her face.) You know what this means, right?!

ARIEL: Yeah. I do. Flounder...FIN ON!

Ariel immediately gets turned into the girl from the talent show thanks to her little Kwami. Her outfit is a teal colored body suit with purple gloves and boots. The dress on it is purple with a teal waistband and a gold star in the center of it. A teal eye mask is on her face, hiding her identity.

Elsa runs in a moment later as Ariel in her miraculous form ran off to find the akumatized victim.

ELSA: Tikki...SPOTS ON!

Elsa quickly turns into Ladybug and runs after Ariel.

 **WITH JACK**

Jack has his sister and friend in her room playing something to get their mind off things when Kate walks in through the door.

JACK: Aunt Kate, keep an eye on Emma and Sofia! I have to go find Elsa and make sure she's okay! (Runs out of the house, leaving a confused Kate)

KATE: Jack!

 **Scene 6**

 **THE BATTLEFEILD**

Elsa swings her yo-yo at Maleficent before getting hit by flames, as Ariel flips in and hits her to the ground.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Who are you?!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: They call me Atlantica! I hope I can be help in any other fight after this!

ELSA/LADYBUG: I'm sure you will be! Thanks for the save at the Talent Show by the way!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: No problem! (Looks at Maleficent as she stands up and aims her staff at the two girls) I think the Akuma is in her staff!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Nice eye!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Thanks! Time to sing! (Her necklace glows brightly) _Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah!_

Atlantica's voice is prettier with her magic ability, which is making Maleficent cover her ears as flames fly everywhere are her.

MALEFICENT: NO!

Jack is running down the street to the battle until he sees green flames shoot passed him as he ducks. He looks up to see Maleficent and the girls fighting off.

JACK: Alright. They're too busy focusing on the fight. I still should hide though. (Hides behind a near by tree.) Alright. Plagg...CLAWS OUT!

Jack quickly turns into Cat Noir and leaps into action as he hits Maleficent in the head with his staff.

ELSA/LADYBUG: About time you showed up, kitty! Where were you!?

JACK/CAT NOIR: Helping my family a bit, m'lady! My sister was really scared.

AREL/ATLANTICA: Well, as long as you showed up.

MALEFICENT: Fools! I will be treated with respect...once you all have fallen asleep!

Maleficent waves her hand around the green orb, and catches Ladybug in a trance.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug, NO!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Not good.

Ladybug slowly walks up to Maleficent as a green spindle appears before her, while shadowy green monsters appear before Cat Noir and Atlantica, distracting them from Maleficent's plan.

MALEFICENT: That's right, Ladybug. Come a little closer.

Ladybug walks up to the spindle, hypnotized, as she holds out a hand and pricks her finger on the needle right as Cat Noir looks over.

JACK/CAT NOIR: NO!

Ladybug falls to the ground, in a deep sleep.

Maleficent laughs evilly as she goes to take Ladybug's ear rings when a silver rod hits her hand, making her back up in pain and look over at Cat Noir.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Leave her alone! CATACLYSM!

Cat Noir runs up to her and grabs her staff with his powerful hand and destroys it, letting the Akuma fly out.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Cat Noir, what are you doing!? That butterfly will most likely respawn because it can't be purified right now!

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Pushes Maleficent down to the ground, who is rendered speechless and unable to move) I know! I'll think of...! (Looks at Ladybug) Ladybug! (Kneels by her side quickly and holds her in his arms.) Ladybug! Ladybug, can you hear me!? Ladybug!

Atlantica runs up to him and sighs.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: There's only one way to bring her back, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir takes a deep breathe as he leans in. He knows what she means right from that statement.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Please love me back.

Cat Noir presses his lips against her lightly as a sphere of light swept the city, waking up everyone that has fallen asleep thanks to Maleficent...except for Aurora.

Cat Noir pulls away as Ladybug opens her eyes to see him there.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Cat Noir?

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Smiles with excitement) Thank God you're okay!

Cat Noir helps Ladybug up as she looks over and sees the Akuma flying around in one spot.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Smiles) Nice job, kitty! (Opens up her yo-yo.) TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!

Ladybug throws the yo-yo at the Akuma and catches it.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Got'cha! (Opens it back up and lets a pure white butterfly fly out.) Bye bye little butterfly.

Maleficent turns back into Molly as she sits there.

MOLLY: What...what happened?

Cat Noir's ring beeps with Atlantica's necklace.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Well, I have to get going, m'ladies. I'll see you next time.

Cat Noir runs off towards his house and changes back the moment he knows no one can see him.

AREL/ATLANTICA: Same here, Ladybug. Be careful the next time we have an Akuma. No pricking your finger on spindles! (Laughs before running away to change back)

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Giggles before running to a hiding spot too to change back into her civilian form)

 **Scene 7**

 **THE PARK**

Ariel runs into the park and sees Aurora still sleeping.

ARIEL: Oh no. (Runs up to her as she sees Phillip running towards her too)

PHILLIP: What happened?!

ARIEL: I don't know! I thought she'd wake up by now!

PHILLIP: Aurora, hey! Wake up!

Aurora stirs and wakes up.

AURORA: What, Phillip? Can't I take a nap when I want to?

PHILLIP: (Breathes sigh of relief) Thank God you didn't get attacked by that Akuma.

AURORA: (Sits up) There was an Akuma attack?!

ARIEL: Yeah. But Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped it.

PHILLIP: They even had help from a new comer, named Atlantica!

AURORA: Well, I'm glad we're all safe.

ARIEL: Same. (Smiling at them)

 **Scene 8**

 **JACK'S HOUSE**

Jack runs up to the gate before hearing Elsa's voice call out to him.

ELSA: Jack!

JACK: (Spins around) Elsa!

Elsa runs up to him and hugs him, with him returning the favor.

JACK: You okay?

ELSA: I'm fine. I just... (Pulls away) ...can't shake this feeling of being tired right now.

JACK: Did the Akuma hit you?!

ELSA: I think she might have. I can't remember much.

JACK: Alright, well, come inside. We can talk more in there.

ELSA: Thanks.

Elsa and Jack walk inside his house together, not knowing that Emma is watching from the window up in her room.

 **Scene 9**

 **HAWK MOTH'S LAIR**

HAWK MOTH: GAH! They were in my grasps! I swear, one day, Ladybug! You will lose to my Akumas!

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Howdy guys! Sorry that the last episode with The Sea Witch wasn't that good. I just hope this episode is good enough for you guys. Thanks for reading, God bless, and let me know if you have any other ideas for more chapters/episodes of Miraculous ElsaBug and Frost Noir. Thanks again!**

 **Au avoir**


	8. Episode 8: Hades

**Episode 8: Hades**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 _ **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**_

 **(End of opening)**

 ** **Scene 1****

 **THE PARK - WITH ANNA**

Anna is walking down the path when she hears a cute little whine come from the side of the pathway, making her look over and see a cute little pure white puppy, with beedy black eyes.

ANNA: AW! What a cute puppy! (Walks up to it and sees that it's stuck in a small whole.) Oh you poor dear. Come here.

Anna bends down slowly and puts her hand out for it to sniff. The dog sniffs her hand and then licks it with a bark.

ANNA: Good boy! (Moves a little closer to the dog and starts trying to get its leg out of the whole.)

The dog whines a bit as Anna gets his leg unstuck and holds him in her lap.

ANNA: There you go, cutie! Let's get you to the vet to check out that leg.

 **Anna stands up with the dog in her arms and heads out of the park to her parents.**

 ** **Scene 2****

 ** **JACK'S RECORDING STUDIO****

Jack is plucking at his guitar in the recording booth with his songbook right there, when he hears someone laughing, making him look up to see Molly talking to his friend/band mate HICCUP Haddock (16).

JACK: Seriously? He likes her?

BUNNY: (Through microphone to booth) Reverse that, mate!

JACK: (Chuckles with a cough)

MOLLY: What's so funny!?

HICCUP: I have to get to work! (Runs into the booth)

Jack laughs at Hiccup's antics, making Molly smirk at him with a friendly nature.

MOLLY: I don't have the flu boys!

HICCUP: Yeah, we know! But I have a girlfriend!

MOLLY: (Sarcastic: Shocker). I knew that!

BUNNY: Whatever, Miss Green. Stop talking now.

Jack laughs as Hiccup rolls his eyes and heads to the drum set in the back. Bunny quickly gets the track set up on and talks through the microphone again.

BUNNY: You ready, Frostbite?

JACK: As ready as I'll ever be.

BUNNY: Alright! We're recording in 5...4...3...2...

Bunny hits record as the song starts going through the headphones Jack had put on his head.

 **(SONG: "Upside Down" – Ross Lynch)**

Jack gets ready at the microphone quietly before his cue to sing comes.

JACK: _Always get this funny feeling/every time you come around/it's like I'm walking on the ceiling/both feet off the ground/and it's alright/feels so left/upside down/like I'm losing my head/cause I know where my heart belongs/with you again/PRE-CHORUS/So I say HEY/I'm crazy into you/and I say HEY/every minute's over do/and I can't wait/no I don't care/I'll do what it takes/driving all night/catch the first flight/just to see you/I'll explain/CHORUS/You got me like Upside Down/you standing there/I swear my whole world is/turned around/I can't believe you're here/I was looking in the crowd/but you're there now/you standin there/I swear my world's turned around/you got me Upside Down/you got me Upside Down/I'm upside down/VERSE 2/tell me how am I supposed to/act like everything's okay/it's like a jump without a parachute/right out to a tidal wave/I'm so mixed up/there's no doubt/got me/feeling like I'm inside out/it's funny when I'm here with you/I wouldn't change a thing/PRE-CHORUS/So I say HEY/I'm crazy into you/and I say HEY/every minute's over do/and I can't wait/no I don't care/I'll do what it takes/driving all night/catch the first flight/just to see you/I'll explain/CHORUS/You got me like Upside Down/you standing there/I swear my whole world is/turned around/I can't believe you're here/I was looking in the crowd/but you're there now/you standin there/I swear my world's turned around/you got me Upside Down/you got me Upside Down/I'm upside down/BRIDGE/Got me spinning/from the moment you walked in the room/girl, I admit/there's nothing I can do/I fall for you/Oh, you got me like Upside Down/oh, you got me like Upside Down/(HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!)/CHORUS/You got me like Upside Down/you standing there/I swear my whole world is/turned around/I can't believe you're here/I was looking in the crowd/but you're there now/you standin there/I swear my world's turned around/you got me Upside Down/you got me Upside Down/Upside Down...I'm Upside Down._

 **(End of song)**

Bunny stops the recording quickly.

BUNNY: That was perfect, Frost!

JACK: Thanks, Bunny!

HICCUP: Tell us, Jack...who's the song about?

JACK: Why should I say?

MOLLY: (Through microphone to booth) Because we can tell you like someone!

BUNNY: Is it Snow White?

JACK: Heck no!

MOLLY: Then who?!

JACK: I'm not saying!

HICCUP: You're no fun. (Walks out of the booth to a break room)

JACK: I'd hope that isn't true!

Bunny roll his eyes before leaving as well to get another track ready for Jack's next song.

Jack rolls his eyes at his friends before leaving the booth himself.

 **Scene 3**

 **ARENDAL BAKERY – ELSA'S ROOM**

Elsa is playing at her keyboard when something furry brushes up on her leg, making her look down to see a cute white puppy at her feet.

ELSA: AW! Where'd you come from!? (Picks it up and places it in her lap) You're so cute!

ANNA: (Runs in and smiles) I found him at the park, stuck in some mud and branches.

ELSA: AW! You poor thing!

ANNA: I gave it a bath so it wouldn't be dirty anymore.

ELSA: You did good, Anna. Did it have a collar?

ANNA: No. It's nameless and without a home. But when mom and dad get home from their lunch, I'm going to ask if we can keep him!

ELSA: I don't know, Anna. They might say no.

ANNA: That's why I want you to convince them as well! He'd be perfect for us!

ELSA: (Sighs) Alright. I'll try. But no guarantees!

ANNA: Thank you! (Hugs Elsa as the dog hops off of Elsa's lap) Come on, Olaf!

Anna and the dog start to leave, making Elsa laugh.

ELSA: Olaf?!

ANNA: We can't keep calling it the dog! He has to have a name!

Anna runs out of Elsa's room and goes to the living room with Olaf trotting behind.

Elsa giggles at her sister's antics before going back to her keyboard. She stops for a moment and grins as she thinks of Jack.

TIKKI: What's wrong, Elsa?

ELSA: (Looks at Tikki) Oh, nothing's wrong, Tikki. It's just...

TIKKI: ...you're thinking about Jack Frost, aren't you?

ELSA: He's a good friend, a best friend. But, I can't help but feel like I know him from somewhere.

TIKKI: Tell me the truth, Elsa. Do you like him?

ELSA: Of course! He's my friend!

TIKKI: I mean, LIKE him.

Elsa blushes at the thought as she looks away from her little Kwami.

TIKKI: I knew it!

ELSA: So what if I do have a crush on him?! He wouldn't fall for a girl like me.

TIKKI: Elsa, the only way for you to know this, is if you tell him how you feel! With you as Ladybug, you don't know when the next time will be you get to tell him!

ELSA: (Sighs) I know, Tikki. But...

TIKKI: But nothing! I want you to tell him how you feel! I dare you to!

ELSA: Just because you dare me, doesn't me I...

TIKKI: Double dog dare!

Elsa sighs stiffly before looking at the ladybug Kwami.

ELSA: Alright! I'll tell him! But how do I do that!?

TIKKI: Well...you express yourself your best when it comes to songwriting...write him a song!

Elsa smiles at the idea as she grabs her songbook and starts writing in it on a blank page.

 **Scene 4**

 **A BIG BUSINESS BUILDING**

A man named ASH Styx (25) is finishing up his last report, as MEGARA (MEG) Roman (24), a married woman with auburn hair, walks up to him in her purple suited get up.

MEG: Wow, Ash. I'm impressed. You finished all those reports in no time.

ASH: You got that right, Nutmeg!

MEG: Are you trying to win that promotion faster than you have been this past year?

ASH: Yes I am! I'm telling you, it's in the palm of my ever so pale hand!

MEG: (Giggling) Okay, okay, ghost boy! (Settles down a bit) Good luck.

ASH: Thanks.

ZEUS: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!

Everyone looks up to their boss at his office, ZEUS Roman (idk age), with a big smile on his face.

ZEUS: I would like to announce who the promotion is going out to!

ASH: (Under breathe) Here we go.

ZEUS: The promotion, goes to...Megara Roman!

Everyone goes wild as Meg stands there shocked and Ash looks at her with betrayal.

MEG: Me?

ZEUS: Yeah, Meg!

Ash throws his last page on the desk and runs out of the building.

MEG: Ash!

 **OUTSIDE WITH ASH**

Ash is leaning up against the wall, still wearing his press pass on his shirt, trying to cool down.

ASH: Why her?! Just because she's married to his son!? UHG! I should have gotten that promotion!

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: A man who feels betrayed by his boss just because his daughter-in-law took his job offering from under his nose. A perfect formula for my Akuma.

Hawk Moth takes a little white butterfly and akumatizes it.

HAWK MOTH: Go my little Akuma, and evilize him!

 **BACK WITH ASH**

Ash is still standing there when the little black butterfly flies into his press pass, melting with its DNA, and making Ash look up with redness around his eyes and a purple butterfly symbol around them as well.

HAWK MOTH: Hades, Greek God of the Underworld, I am Hawk Moth, and I can feel your pain of being rejected. How about you get your revenge? But in return, I ask for the miraculous! All 3 of them!

ASH: Yes, Hawk Moth!

A purple smoke starts forming around him, akumatizing him.

 **Scene 5**

 **ELSA'S PLACE**

Elsa is walking out of her parents' bakery when she hears screams coming from the other end of town.

ELSA: Are you kidding me?! Now?!

TIKKI: You have to stop whatever is happening, Elsa! Or else...!

ELSA: People will get hurt, I know! (Runs to the alley by her home) Tikki, SPOTS ON!

Elsa quickly turns into Ladybug and flies off with her yo-yo stretched out in front of her, and landing in front of a studio.

HADES: And you'll be undead, and you'll be undead... (Shooting blue flames at passing civilians, turning them into skeletons.) EVERYONE WILL BE UNDEAD!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Who the heck is that!?

Jack gets ready to walk out of the studio and stops the moment he sees Hades terrorizing the city.

JACK: Oh crap!

Atlantica flips into the area and shoots some water at Hades.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Need any help, Ladybug!?

ELSA/LADYBUG: Thanks for coming! Now where's the silly kitty?!

JACK: (Runs out as Hades shoots blue flames towards him) WHOA!

Jack tumbles away from the fire and dodges it quickly, making Hades glare at him. Ladybug sees him and gasps.

ELSA/LADYBUG: No...LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Throws her yo-yo at Hades, hitting him in the hand)

HADES: OW!

MEG: Ash, I'm...AHHH!

HADES: Hey, Nutmeg! How's the new position TREATING YOU!? (Throws blue flames at her)

MEG: AHHHHH!

HERCULES Roman (26) runs in and pulls her back into the studio quickly right as the flames hit the wall.

HERCULES: You okay, Meg?!

MEG: I'm fine, Wonder Boy! But Ash...he's been...!

HERCULES: I know!

JACK: Okay, that's it! (Runs behind the building quickly)

Ladybug runs up to Hades and starts fighting him with some karate moves when he pushes her away and into a tree, letting Atlantica run in and fight as well, only to lose as well as she gets knocked to ground.

HADES: Alright, alright! Who else what's some of this mocho man! Huh?!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Why don't you try a cat on for size!?

A silver staff knocks Hades off of his feet making him spin around and see Cat Noir standing there with a sly smirk on his face.

JACK/CAT NOIR: And now Cat Noir has entered the party!

ELSA/LADYBUG: It's about time, kitty!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Sorry it took so long, m'lady! (Looks over at Ladybug with a smirk) I was busy making some good luck with some business of mine!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Black cats will always be bad luck, Cat!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Don't ruin my mood, Mermaid!

Atlantica rolls her eyes as she gets back up and starts fighting Hades once again, this time with Cat Noir's help.

Ladybug scans him for a moment until she lays her eyes on the press pass.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Under breath: He's a reporter.) The Akuma is in his press pass!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Got it! Atlantica, distract him!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Right! Okay, time to sing! (Necklace glows brightly) _Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah!_

Hades is covering up his ears from the powerful and beautiful sound.

HADES: OW! HEY QUIT IT! (Shoots red flames at Atlantica, hitting her and making her fall)

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Whoa! (Lands on back) Ow.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Stands up quickly and throws her yo-yo up in the air) LUCKY CHARM! (A red microphone with black spots appears in the air and lands in her hands.) What am I going to do with this thing?

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ooh! A little show from Ladybug! I've always wanted to hear you sing!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Shut up, Cat! I don't know if...!

Red flames goes towards Cat Noir, making Ladybug jump into action and push him out of the way, as she gets hit herself, falling to the ground.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug!

ELSA/LADYBUG: I'm fine! Just burned a little!

Cat Noir sighs with relief from hearing that.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Guess I have to sing. (Grabs the microphone and stands up weakly; turns on microphone, takes a quick deep breath, and sings in to it) _Don't let them in/don't let them see..._

Cat Noir perks up at the song Ladybug is singing.

ELSA/LADYBUG: _...be the good girl/you always have to be/conceal, don't feel/don't let them know/they cannot know...let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn away and slam the door/I don't care/what they're going to say/let the storm rage on/the cold never bothered me anyway._

Hades is covering his ears again out of the pureness that is Ladybug's.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Now, Cat!

Cat Noir quickly stands up and runs towards Hades.

JACK/CAT NOIR: CATACLYSM! (His right hand starts bubbling with black bubbles as he grabs the press pass quickly from Hades' robe, destroying it in the process.)

Cat Noir throws it to the ground as the little black butterfly flies out of the destroyed object.

ELSA/LADYBUG: No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. (Swings yo-yo, catches Akuma, and purifies it; releases it afterwards) Bye-bye little butterfly. (Grabs the microphone from the ground and throws it in the air) MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

The microphone sparkles and explodes through the town, fixing everything and everyone that Hades had touched and his press pass.

Hades turns back int Ash Styx.

ASH: What? What happened?

The 3 Miraculous holders puts their fists together in the center of the circle.

ALL 3: Pound it!

Atlantica's necklace beeps

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: That's my cue. See you guys around! (Runs off, leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug together)

JACK/CAT NOIR: Hey, Ladybug? Where did you hear that song you song?

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Ear beeps) Uh, a friend played it for me. See you around, Cat. (Winks at him before flying off with her yo-yo.)

Cat Noir sighs as his ring beeps, making him run back behind the building and power down.

Jack walks out and looks the way Ladybug went.

JACK: How did you know that song?

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: Another failure! I promise you, one day, you're Miraculouses will be mine, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Atlantica! They will be mine!

 **Scene 6**

 **THE STUDIO ASH WORKS AT – THE NEXT DAY**

Ash walks in with his briefcase when he sees Meg.

ASH: Megara!

Meg looks up and smiles as she runs up to him and hugs him.

MEG: I'm so sorry about yesterday! (Pulls away) I didn't realize my father-in-law was planning on giving it to me!

ASH: Don't worry about it, Nutmeg. I'm glad for you.

MEG: Thanks...but I turned it down.

ASH: (Surprised) What?

MEG: (Walks up the VP door and closes it, showing the name Ash Styx on the plague) You deserve more than me.

ASH: (Smiles as he hugs her again) Thank you.

MEG: Sure thing, Hades.

Ash's eyes widen at that name.

 **Scene 7**

 **THE PARK**

Elsa and Anna are walking the dog that Anna found, now that it has a collar around it's neck with his name on the tag: Olaf.

ANNA: I am so glad mom and dad got to let us keep him!

ELSA: You're the one who asked and I convinced. We make a pretty good team.

ANNA: Yeah, just like Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Atlantica!

ELSA: (Smiles at those names.) Yeah.

Jack is watching from afar, with his songbook in his lap, as he is sitting on the bench.

JACK: (Sighs with frustration)

PLAGG: What's wrong, Jack? (Eats a piece of camembert cheese)

JACK: I'm in a dilema. Elsa and I wrote that song "Let it Go", right?

PLAGG: Yeah. Catchy tune by the way.

JACK: Thanks. But then, Ladybug goes and sings it to stop the akumatized victim the other day.

PLAGG: Maybe she over heard you guys rehearsing it so many times. I mean, I sure know it by heart now!

JACK: Maybe...or maybe I finally found out who Ladybug is under the mask.

 **THE END/TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Howdy guys! Thanks for reading this chapter/episode. I had fun writing it and it seemed to just all fall into place. Thank you to the person who gave me the idea. I appreciate it. If anyone else has an idea of who I could use next as the next akumatized victim, please review and let me know. I'll use it if I haven't come up with an idea yet. And if I have come up with an idea, I'll save your idea for the next chapter. I'll use it no matter what.**

 **Thanks for reading, God bless, and having wonderful night.**

 **Au avoir.**


	9. Episode 9: Cruella DeVille

**Episode 9: Cruella DeVille**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 _ **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**_

 **(End of opening)**

 ** **Scene 1****

 **THE VET OFFICE**

Elsa and Anna walk out with Olaf in Anna's arms, wagging his little tail, as Dr. CASSIE Bernard walks out with them.

ANNA: Thanks for grooming Olaf for us, Dr. Bernard.

CASSIE: My pleasure, Anna. He was such a good boy.

ELSA: You sure you don't want us to pay you this time?

CASSIE: Please, Elsa! I'm fine! You just take care of that little puppy...and ask out that boy Anna told me about already!

Anna laughs as Elsa blushes at that statement

CASSIE: Now, you two have a great day now.

ELSA: Thanks.

Elsa and Anna walk away from the vet office towards home, leaving Cassie standing there for a while, before she pulls out a piece of white fur from her white doctor's coat pocket.

 **Scene 2**

 **WITH ELSA AND ANNA**

Elsa is smiling while walking home with Anna, who is still holding Olaf, when Elsa's shoulder bumps into someone along the way.

ELSA: Oh, I am so sorry!

The man turns around to look at her, and smiles at the two girls.

Olaf barks at Hans then growls

ELSA: Hans?

ANNA: What are you doing here?!

HANS: Elsie! Anna! It's been years! How are my two favorite girls doing on this fine day?!

ANNA: Again...what are you doing here?!

ELSA: We've been good **.** But I think we should go now.

Jack walks out of the studio across the street and sees the encounter.

HANS: Oh don't be that like that, Elsie!

ELSA: It's Elsa! Get it right!

HANS: Elsie! (Goes for her chin, but she smacks her hand)

ANNA: Leave my sister alone! You've been a thorn in our family for years!

HANS: That's not true!

ELSA: Oh please! It's so true! Hence the restraining order that...!

HANS: Expires in a month.

Elsa's eyes widen in surprise.

JACK: HEY! (Runs up to them) Everything okay, Elsa?

ELSA: We're fine.

HANS: Who's this?!

JACK: The name is Jack Frost, and I think you should leave her alone!

HANS: You can't tell me what to do?!

ELSA: Don't worry about it, Jack. Let's just go.

Elsa grabs Jack's hand and starts walking away with Anna and Olaf.

Hans smirks as he watches the three walking away from him before walking away himself.

JACK: Who was that jerk!?

ELSA: Hans Royal...my stalker.

JACK: Stalker?!

ANNA: He first started with me. But once he noticed Elsa, he moved on to her.

ELSA: We used to live in Arendelle, Norway, but because of him, we had to move here. Are parents put a restraining order on him and he obeyed it...for a while.

JACK: Until today. It expires next month, doesn't it?

ANNA: I don't want to move again, Elsa!

ELSA: I know, Anna. And we won't! I'm sure everything will be fine.

JACK: (Looks at them with sorrow)

 **Scene 3**

 **THE VET'S**

Cassie is working on another patient when she hears a scream from out in the hallway, making her run out to see a little kid trapped under her make-shift fur coat from behind the boutique mirror.

CASSIE: Oh crap. (Runs up to them and takes the coat off of them) You okay, sweetie?

SOPHIE: I fine. Thanks for help!

CASSIE: No problem.

SOPHIE Bennett (4 or 5) runs back toward her family and brother.

PONGO: Dr. Bernard!

Cassie jumps in fright as she spins around to see her boss PONGO walking up to her, seeing the make-shift fur coat in her hands.

PONGO: Please tell that isn't yours!

CASSIE: Uh...

PONGO: Oh my gosh, it is! You've been taking fur from your patients!?

CASSIE: Sir, I can explain...!

PONGO: No need...you're fired!

Cassie's eyes widen with tears welling up in shock.

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: A young vet gets fired for taking pieces of her patients fur, just to make a coat for herself. What a perfect scenerio for my Akuma!

Hawk Moth takes a little white butterfly and turns it black and purple.

HAWK MOTH: Go my little Akuma, and evilize her.

 **BACK WITH CASSIE**

Ariel is sitting there with her golden yellow-orange tabby cat in her lap, and her older sister sitting beside her.

The cat meows in Ariel's hold.

CASSIE: What?

PONGO: You heard me?! Now get out!

Cassie jumps at his tone, before watching him walk away, as the Akuma flies in through the window. Ariel sees the butterfly and almost freaks out.

The Akuma flies into Cassie's coat, melting with its DNA, and making the young vet look up, redness around her eyes and a dead stare as the purple outline of a butterfly appears on her face.

HAWK MOTH: Cruella DeVille, I am Hawk Moth and I too like to have a nice fur coat every once in a while. How about I give the power to take back your old job? But in return, you must bring me the 3 Miraculous.

CASSIE: (Smirks) Yes, Hawk Moth.

Black smoke starts to swirl around Cassie, making Ariel quickly place her cat on the chair she was in.

PONGO: I said, get...! (Stops when he sees the black smoke)

CRUELLA: Oh sir...I'm just getting started!

The smoke spreads out in a circle, making everyone gasp and cover their eyes as they now see that Cassie has turned into Cruella DeVille.

ARIEL: Shoot. (Runs into the bathroom quickly and lets her Kwami Flounder come out of her bag.) Flounder, Dr. Bernard has been Akumatized!

FLOUNDER: You know what to do!

ARIEL: Right! Flounder, FINS ON!

Ariel is quickly turned into Atlantica and rushes out of the rest room.

 **Scene 4**

 **WITH ANNA, ELSA AND JACK – AT THE PARK**

Anna is playing around with Olaf, the little puppy, as Elsa stands off to the side with Jack.

JACK: Anna seems to really like this dog, huh?

ELSA: Yeah. He's keeping her out of a trouble.

JACK: Where'd she find this little guy anyway?

ELSA: He was stuck in some mud and branches that had fallen from the trees above. She did a good thing saving it.

JACK: Yeah. She did. (Looks at Elsa from the corner of his eye) So, how's the songwriting coming along?

ELSA: It's coming along good. But I can't seem to stop singing the song we worked on together.

JACK: Really?! Why's that?

ELSA: It's a catchy tune, Snowflake!

JACK: (Confused) Snowflake?

ELSA: What? Don't like the nickname?

JACK: No... (Grins at her) ...I love it.

Jack chuckles at this statement, before seeing Plagg's head peeking out of his front shirt pocket. Plagg grins at him for a moment before hearing Anna yell.

ANNA: Olaf, down!

JACK: Huh?

Olaf is standing his ground threatening and growling at Anna

JACK: What's up with Olaf?! He was fine earlier!

ELSA: I don't know. (Immediately sees people running from the hill)

Elsa looks at the hill, seeing bad dogs running around and chasing after their masters.

JACK: The heck?!

CRUELLA: That's right, my fleet! Go after those pesky owners!

ELSA: Oh no.

A stream of water hits Cruella and Atlantica flips in, kicking Cruella down.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir?

Olaf starts chasing Anna, making her scream as she runs.

ELSA: Anna! (Runs after her quickly, but instead hides behind a tree and let's Tikki fly out of her satchel.

TIKKI: I can't believe Dr. Bernard is...!

ELSA: I know. I have to help Atlantica before it gets out of hand. Tikki, SPOTS ON!

Elsa quickly turns into Ladybug and runs off towards the fight, with Jack running behind another tree as he transforms as well.

JACK: Plagg, CLAWS OUT!

Jack quickly turns into Cat Noir and runs out towards the fight.

CRUELLA: Ah, finally! The dynamic duo has arrived!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Hey Cat! Be careful here!

JACK/CAT NOIR: I will!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Time to sing! (Necklace glows a bit)

Eric runs in quickly and hides behind a tree, watching the 3 masked heroes of Burgess, until he hears the voice of Atlantica singing.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: _What would I give/to live where you are/what would I pay/to stay here beside you/what would I do to see you/smiling at me..._

ERIC: (Eyes widen as he recognizes the song and voice) No way...

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: _...where would we walk/where would we run/if we could stay out there in the sun/wondering free/wish I could be/part of you...world._

Cruella is holding her ears in pain from Atlantica's voice as Ladybug shoots her yo-yo at the Akumatized victim, hitting her the back and making her fall forward, with her black and white hair flying around with her jacket.

Ladybug looks around her until her eyes land on her jacket.

ELSA/LADYBUG: The Akuma is in her jacket! Cat Noir...!

JACK/CAT NOIR: On it! CATA...

Cruella sends a fleet of dogs towards Cat Noir, stopping him in mid phrase.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Whoa! Easy puppies!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Oh, for the love of winter! (Throws yo-yo up in the air) LUCKY CHARM!

A small ladybug printed whistle appears in the air and lands in Ladybug's hand.

ELSA/LADYBUG: A whistle? What am I...?! (Notices the dogs chasing after Cat Noir, and Atlantica trying to fight off the Cruella.) Well, the lucky charm has never failed me before.

Ladybug blows into it and the dogs stop chasing Cat Noir

CRUELLA: WHAT?!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Oh...that's what this whistle is! Perfect!

The dogs run up to Cruella and tackle her to the ground, barking and yipping as they lick her face.

CRUELLA: Get these dogs off of me!

ELSA/LADYBUG: Now, Cat!

JACK/CAT NOIR: CATACLYSM!

Black bubbles form around his hand as he runs up to Cruella and touches her jacket, turning it to ash as the dogs run off and the Akuma flies out.

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Opens her yo-yo) No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. (Catches it, purifies it, and releases it) Bye bye, little butterfly. (Takes the whistle and throws it up in the air) MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

The whistle explodes into a million little sparkles and hearts, changing everything back to normal, even Cruella turns back to Cassie.

CASSIE: What? How'd I get here?

ALL 3: (Puts their fists together) Pound it!

Atlantica's necklace beeps, making her wave goodbye and leave before she changes back, no knowing Eric is following secretly behind her.

Ladybug's ear rings beep, making her quickly touch one.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Ladybug...?

ELSA/LADYBUG: What?

JACK/CAT NOIR: Can we be real now? I need to know who you are under the mask!

Ladybug sighs as she looks at him in the eyes, seeing the icy blue tint to the green hue.

ELSA/LADYBUG: Cat, you know we can't tell each other. There's a reason why we can't.

JACK/CAT NOIR: I know, m'lady, but... (Ring beeps, making him jump)

ELSA/LADYBUG: (Ear rings beep again) I gotta go. See you around. (Flies off towards her house with her yo-yo)

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Sighs before running off before he powers down)

 **Scene 5**

 **AN ALLEY BY ARIEL'S HOUSE**

Atlantica runs into the alley, not knowing that Eric is there now, and turns back into Ariel.

ARIEL: We did good, Flounder!

FLOUNDER: Yeah! (Sees Eric and gasps)

Ariel spins around and sees her boyfriend standing there, shocked.

ARIEL: Eric! I...I can explain!

ERIC: You've been Atlantica this whole time?

ARIEL: Yeah...I have. I'm sorry I...!

Eric rushes up to her and kisses her, surprising her as she melts into it, before pulling away.

ERIC: I'm just grateful you're okay.

AREL: You're not mad?

ERIC: Of course not! I love you, Ari. I always will, no matter what.

ARIEL: (Smiles as she hugs him around his torso)

ERIC: (Hugs her back)

Flounder smiles at the couple with excitement.

ERIC: You're secret is safe with me.

 **Scene 6**

 **ELSA'S HOUSE**

Elsa walks out with Cassie who is carrying her pet grooming bag.

ELSA: Thanks for making the house call, Dr. Bernard.

CASSIE: Any time! Now that I'm not with an office, I can work on my own time. I think that will be a better alternative.

ELSA: Indeed. (Hands her a check from their parents)

CASSIE: (Takes it) Thanks. (Hesitates for a moment, before speaking up) Hey, Elsa...?

ELSA: Yeah?

CASSIE: You ever going to ask out that boy Anna keeps tell me about?

ELSA: What boy? Jack?

CASSIE: Yeah!

ELSA: I don't know. I'm pretty busy. Too busy for a boyfriend right now.

CASSIE: Well, take my advice. Don't wait too long, or you'll miss out on something great. (Leaves the area)

Elsa toys with that in her head for a little while as she watches Cassie leave, before running up to her room, grabs her songbook and bag, and then leaves the house.

ELSA: Going to see Jack! Be home shortly after! (Heads towards Jack's studio)

 **Scene 7**

 **JACK'S RECORDING STUDIO**

Jack is cleaning up the last song he had so far when he sees Molly gathering her stuff on the other end of the booth.

JACK: And where are you going?!

MOLLY: Home! I was off an hour ago!

JACK: Oh that's right! Sorry I kept you so late!

MOLLY: That's fine! I enjoy seeing your creative process!

JACK: (Rolls his eyes)

MOLLY: See ya around!

Molly leaves the recording booth as Jack sighs and looks at the keyboard, before walking up to it.

Elsa walks into the recording booth, and sees Jack playing around with a keyboard in the center of the room.

ELSA: Jack?

Jack perks up and looks over at Elsa, and smiles.

JACK: Elsa, hey! What brings you here?

ELSA: I was wondering...can you help me with my demo?

JACK: Oh! Sure! I can do that! (Stands up from the keyboard) Do you have a song ready?

ELSA: I do. (Hands him the song)

Jack takes the sheet music and looks it over for a moment as Bunny walks in and sees what's going on. He grins as he puts in a new CD quickly and gets ready.

JACK: Nice beat. But I'm not seeing the lyrics.

ELSA: Don't worry about that. I have them all up here. (Points to her head)

JACK: Okay. Then, let's practice real quick.

ELSA: Just start playing. (Walks up to the microphone.)

JACK: Okay. (Walks back to the keyboard)

 **(SONG: "My Own Worst Enemy" – Idina Menzel) [One lyric is changed]**

Bunny immediately hits record on the panel in front of him, before Jack starts to play the song on the keyboard. Bunny now gets ready to listen to the girl immediately, before getting blown away.

 _ELSA: In the roses/in the spring/I remember/there was a time/I wasn't afraid of anything/but with the lilacs/and the rain/one day you went away/I remember/I forgot everything/CHORUS/My mother's always trying to tell me/how to be grateful/how to believe/my father's always trying to say/"baby, you're beautiful/in everyway"/my Snowflake's always got me in his arms/trying to protect me/keep me from harm/so why do I always have to be/my worst/my own worst enemy?_

Jack perks up at the name in the song as he continues playing the song, knowing full well it was meant for him.

BUNNY: (Surprised; under breath) Not bad.

 _ELSA: In the shadows/in the grace/in the lonely/there's a place/where we can all hide away/but in the windows/of the soul/there is nowhere/we can go/if we keep running/running from our destiny/CHORUS/My mother's always trying to tell me/how to be grateful/how to believe/my father's always trying to say/"baby, you're beautiful/in everyway"/my Snowflake's always got me in his arms/trying to protect me/keep me from harm/so why do I always have to be/my worst/my own worst enemy!?_

Bunny is bobbing his head slowly to the music, while Jack is still playing the keyboard with the song.

 _ELSA: You say/I walk on water/you say/I walk on the moon/but it's never enough/no it's never enough/no it's never enough/you say I'm only human/it's all in my head/but it's never enough/no it's never enough/no it's never enough/one day I'll find/my alibi/CHORUS/My mother's always trying to tell me/how to be grateful/how to believe/my father's always trying to say/"baby, you're beautiful/baby you're..."/my Snowflake's always got me in his arms/trying to protect me/keep me from harm/so why do I always have to be/my worst/my own worst enemy!?_

 **(End of song)**

Jack stops playing the music before Bunny hits the stop recording button on the panel. Jack looks at Elsa who is still standing there.

JACK: Wow...that's really good, Elsa.

ELSA: (Looks at JACK) Thanks.

They hear clapping from the other side of the glass window, making them look over to see Bunny standing up while clapping.

JACK: I think he liked it too.

ELSA: (Giggles)

BUNNY: (Presses talk button) You have a talent, girly!

ELSA: Thank you!

JACK: Elsa...?

Elsa looks back at Jack.

JACK: Uh...I was wondering...if you...um...wanted to...

ELSA: Yeeesss...?

JACK: (Looks into her eyes and freezes) ...to do a duet for my album.

ELSA: (Surprised) What?

JACK: I actually wrote a song for two people and I think it be a perfect fit if you sang it with me.

ELSA: You're asking me to be on your album?

JACK: Yeah.

Bunny plops his head into his arms on the recording panel out of frustration and embarrassment. =

ELSA: (Grins) Sure...I'd love to.

JACK: Awesome!

ELSA: But we'll have to practice it tomorrow after school. I have to get home now.

JACK: That's fine! I'll see you then.

ELSA: See ya then. (Hugs him quickly and walks out of the room all together.)

Elsa is outside the recording booth/studio door, leaning on the wood.

ELSA: I really thought he'd ask me out there. (Sighs) I knew he didn't like me that way. (Leaves the building

JACK: I'm such an idiot!

BUNNY: Yeah! You are!

JACK: Not helping, Bunny!

BUNNY: That's my aim! Mate, you are able to perform onstage without any problem! You can sing with confidence! What's it about this girl that makes you chicken out!?

Jack sighs as he pulls out a small photo of him as a little boy with his brown hair and a little girl who looks like Elsa at that age with the French braid and icy blue headband on her head together (it's the same photo that Elsa has in her room framed).

JACK: Because she's from my childhood.

 **Scene 8**

 **WITH ELSA WALKING HOME**

Elsa is reaching in her bag for her cell phone, not noticing someone behind her.

VOICE: Hey Elsie!

ELSA: Huh?

Elsa turns around, only to get knocked out with a bat to the head, but it wasn't too hard of a hit that would kill her. She lays there on the ground, out cold, as Hans reveals himself in the light.

HANS: Time to come with me, sweetie.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Episode 10: Shan-Yu

**NOTE: I changed what Ariel says to turn into Atlantica. Someone gave me a good idea where she would say "Let's swim" rather than "Fins on". So thank you to the person who gave me that idea. Thought I'd let you all know why it was different in this story and going forward. Also, I know the one song that Ariel will be singing in this chapter is from Tangled, I just felt like it fit the best in this situation instead of her copying everything exactly from Ladybug. So, yeah. Anyway, hope you like this episode/chapter. Au avoir!**

 **Episode 10: SHAN-YU**

 **(SONG: "Miraculous" - Laura Marano cover)**

 **Elsa: In the daytime, I'm Elsa Aaron. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that, no one knows yet. Cause I have a secret...**

 **Lyrics**

 _ **Miraculous/simply the best/up to the test when things go wrong/Miraculous/yeah I got this/I gotta confess I feel so strong/MIRACULOUS!**_

 **(End of opening)**

 **Scene 1**

 **WITH JACK – AT HOME – THE NEXT DAY**

Jack walks into the kitchen and sees Emma eating her cereal in silence.

JACK: Hey Em!

EMMA: (Waves sadly as she continues to eat)

JACK: (Looks at KATE confused)

KATE: She's been like this ever since Anna texted her earlier this morning.

JACK: Has she said what Anna texted?

KATE: No! She hasn't spoken at all!

Jack looks confused when his phone goes off, making him look down at his phone and see a text from Ariel.

ARIEL'S TEXT: OMG! Jack, is Elsa with you still!? Did she come over last night!?

JACK: The heck?! (Replies quickly with: No. Why?)

ARIEL'S REPLY: Oh, God! Elsa's missing!

Jack's eyes widen in surprise and horror before grabbing his bag and running out of the house.

KATE: What's up with him now?!

EMMA: (Just shrugs before grabbing her bag and leaving the house for school)

 **Scene 2**

 **AN OLD HOUSE – WITH ELSA**

Elsa groans as she opens her eyes and then winces at the sunlight coming in through the small window.

ELSA: The heck? (Sits up on the bed she's on and looks around) Where am I?

Elsa notices she's in a basement and sees the little window in the top corner straight ahead.

ELSA: (Grabs her head) Ow...my head.

HANS: Ah, good. You're awake.

Elsa looks over and sees Hans walking in with a bowl of something in one hand and a can of Hawaiian Fruit Punch in Juicy Red, with a straw in it.

HANS: I was starting to think you never would.

ELSA: Hans...what do you want?

HANS: Well, let's see...oh, yeah! I want you all for myself.

ELSA: You're a creep!

HANS: Thank you. (Sets the food and drink on the coffee table near her bed.) Here's some food for you. Enjoy and see ya soon.

Hans leaves and locks the door behind him.

ELSA: UHG! (Stands up and kicks the floor) Why the heck does he want me!?

TIKKI: I'll tell you. He's a creep...like you said.

Elsa looks over and sees Tikki by the bowl of mac and cheese.

ELSA: Tikki! I thought you flew off!

TIKKI: I would never leave you behind!

ELSA: Good. [TAKE A BEAT] But I need you to right now.

TIKKI: WHAT?!

ELSA: I need you to go find Cat Noir and tell him where I am. If you can't find him, find Atlantica. I need you to trust me.

TIKKI: But you don't have any powers without me!

ELSA: I'll be fine. Just go!

TIKKI: But...!

ELSA: Go!

TIKKI: (Sighs in defeat) Okay. See ya soon, Elsa! (Hugs Elsa's shoulder quickly and flies up to the opened little window)

Tikki flies out quickly and looks around seeing the sights and seeing the old house that Elsa is trapped in, before flying off towards the school.

TIKKI: I'm sorry, Elsa...Jack needs to know.

 **Scene 3**

 **THE SCHOOL – WITH ELSA'S FRIENDS**

Jack runs into the school, huffing and puffing before stopping in front of Ariel and Eric.

JACK: Ariel, what the heck do you mean that Elsa is missing?!

ARIEL: She didn't show up at her house the other day! Anna had texted me!

JACK: Oh, shoot...that's why Emma was quiet today.

ERIC: I guess Anna texted her too.

JACK: Yeah she did. They're best friends.

ARIEL: I'm sure the police will find her.

ERIC: I hope the Heroes of Burgess find her too! I mean, they are a pretty good team!

JACK: (Grins at that statement for a while.)

SHANE: What do you mean the funding for my community has been emptied!?

JACK: Huh?

Jack looks over and sees SHANE WU talking to the Mayor of Burgess with anger in his eyes.

MAYOR: I'm sorry, Mr. Wu, but it turns out that most of the people in Burgess haven't spent a whole lot of money this month to a year, meaning we have to pull back from your community project.

SHANE: That's so unfair! My community has been waiting for this upgrade for the past 5 years!

MAYOR: I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do.

VANESSA: You tell him, daddy!

SHANE: You will pay BIG TIME FOR THIS!

Shane storms out of the school as the Mayor hugs his daughter goodbye before leaving as well.

ARIEL: Man, it's like she doesn't even care about people!

ERIC: Have you met that Sea Witch?! She's evil with a capital E!

JACK: I'm glad I stayed away from her.

 **WITH HAWK MOTH**

HAWK MOTH: A man who does get a chance at fixing up his community, because of the pesky rich folk. What a perfect formula for an Akuma.

Hawk Moth takes a little white butterfly and turns it to a black and purple akuma.

HAWK MOTH: Fly my little Akuma, and transform him!

The Akuma flies out of the window and heads towards Shane Wu.

HAWK MOTH: Oh...and one more for the road.

Hawk Moth takes another butterfly and turns it into an Akuma, only this one has a little white heart symbol on it's wing.

 **BACK WITH SHANE WU**

Shane is holding his knife as he cuts some of the roses off of one of the bushes near the school when the akuma lands on it and melts with its DNA.

Shane stops what he's doing and turns into an Akumatized monster.

 **IN THE SCHOOL**

ARIEL: (Tears start to well up in her eyes)

ERIC: Ari, don't cry. They'll find Elsa. I promise.

ARIEL: I hope they do.

Jack takes a deep breathe as he looks at Ariel and Eric.

JACK: I think I'm going to take the day off from school. Don't think I'll be able to concentrate. See you guys tomorrow.

Jack leaves the school, making Ariel look on in suspicion.

ARIEL: Something seems odd with him.

ERIC: Yeah. What do you think is wrong? Besides Elsa's disappearance.

ARIEL: I don't know. But I think I want to follow him. I'll text you tonight.

Ariel and Eric peck each other the lips before Ariel runs off after Jack.

ERIC: Be careful, my Little Mermaid.

 **Scene 4**

 **WITH JACK**

Jack is walking towards and alley with Ariel following him, before seeing he stopped midway down.

ARIEL: (Hides behind the wall)

JACK: (Sighs) Don't think I don't know you're following me, Ariel!

ARIEL: (Under breath) Dang it. (Comes out of hiding) I wanted to check on you.

JACK: Yeah, well, I'm fine. Just go back to...

ARIEL: I'm Atlantica.

Jack turns around shocked and looks at Ariel

JACK: What?

ARIEL: Eric already knows. He found out on accident.

JACK: You're Atlantica?

ARIEL: Of course.

JACK: I don't believe you.

ARIEL: Flounder...

Flounder comes out of Ariel's purse and looks at Jack.

FLOUNDER: Hi!

JACK: Whoa.

Plagg comes out of Jack's shirt

PLAGG: Well, might as well tell her who you are too, Jack!

JACK: Plagg!

ARIEL: No way...you're Cat Noir?!

JACK: (Looks at Ariel) Yeah. I am.

ARIEL: (Smiles) That's so cool!

JACK: Yeah, I guess. I just wish...

TIKKI: JACK!

JACK: Huh?

Tikki flies in quickly and stops in front of him

JACK: Who are you?

TIKKI: I'm Tikki! Ladybug's Kwami!

ARIEL: Ladybug? Is she alright?!

TIKKI: She's been kidnapped! By Hans Royal!

JACK: Hans?

ARIEL: Why would Hans want Ladybug? He's Elsa's stalker.

JACK: I think I know why...

ARIEL: Why?

JACK: Elsa and Ladybug are one in the same.

ARIEL: (Eyes widen)

Screams break their conversation, making them run out of the alley and see an army of Huns storming the park across the street, with SHAN-YU leading it from the top of the fountain.

SHAN-YU: Go my army! And seize all the rich folk!

JACK: Seriously!?

ARIEL: Neither one of us can stop him without Ladybug!

JACK: (Eye widen in realization) Dang it!

ARIEL: What?!

JACK: (Looks angry and upset at the same time)

ARIEL: Jack, what is it?!

JACK: Hans is Hawk Moth!

 **Scene 5**

 **ELSA'S DUNGEON**

Elsa is just picking at her food when the little akuma with the white heart on its wing flies through from under the locked door and lands on her chest, melting inside of her and fusing itself to her heart.

Elsa's eyes widen in horror as she gasps, while her eyes slowly turn from their icy blue color to a deep crimson blood red.

HANS/HAWK MOTH: (Walks in through the now opened door as black smoke starts to swallow ELSA up) Good little butterfly. (Evil chuckle)

Black frost starts to form on the ceiling of the room as Hans/Hawk Moth's evil laugh builds up even more.

 **Scene 6**

 **BACK WITH JACK AND ARIEL**

JACK: (Running to a secure spot with ARIEL right behind him.)

Jack and Ariel run into an abandoned building quickly so they could hide.

JACK: I had a feeling she was Ladybug! The moment she sang the song we wrote to stop Maleficent! I knew!

ARIEL: I remember that fight!

JACK: That's why he wanted Elsa!

ARIEL: He somehow knew she was Ladybug?!

JACK: He's her stalker! I'm not surprised he knew!

ARIEL: Oh, poor Elsa. I hope she's okay.

JACK: Me too. But right now, the town needs us. You ready?!

ARIEL: Ready!

TIKKI: Be careful. I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen out there!

ARIEL: We will, Tikki. Don't worry.

Tikki grins at Ariel.

JACK: Plagg, CLAWS OUT!

Jack turns into Cat Noir

ARIEL: Flounder, LET'S SWIM!

Ariel turns into Atlantica

 **Scene 7**

 **IN THE PARK**

Shan-Yu is laughing evilly when a splash of water hits him off of the fountain.

SHAN-YU: The heck!?

Shan-Yu stands up quickly and sees Cat Noir and Atlantica standing there in a fighting stance.

SHAN-YU: Cat Noir! Atlantica!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: We heard there was party at the park!

SHAN-YU: Yeah...and you weren't invited!

JACK/CAT NOIR: We decided to crash! Hope you don't mind! (Swings his staff at SHAN-YU, only to miss)

Shan-Yu quickly moves out of the way of the attack as he grabs his knife, turning it into a sword.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Now I really wish I didn't skip out on those fencing classes.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Oh, come on! It's fighting a sword fish!

Atlantica let's a form of water grow in her hand and freezes it to look like a sword as well.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: And I'm glad I didn't skip out on those classes! (Runs at him and starts sword fighting SHAN-YU)

Cat Noir watches for a moment, before seeing a patch of black frost on the tree next to him.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Hm...

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: (Screams as she falls down, breaking her sword in the process)

JACK/CAT NOIR: Atlantica! (runs up to her and helps her stand up) You okay?

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: I'm fine. Just winded. (Winces at the cut on her arm) He's strong.

JACK/CAT NOIR: How are we going to stop him then?

Shan-Yu laughs evilly as his sword glows a bit.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: the Akuma is in his sword.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Yeah, I can see that! But how do we...

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Time to sing. (Seashell charm glows dimly) _I don't know when/I don't know how/but I know something's starting right now/watch and you'll see/someday I'll be/part of your...WORLD!_

Shan-Yu drops his sword as Atlantica is singing and grabs his ears quickly.

SHAN-YU: QUIET HER!

JACK/CAT NOIR: CATACLYSM! (Runs up to the sword and touches it quickly, turning it to ash)

The akuma flies out as Atlantica stands up. She then feels a small wand appear in her hand, making her look at it, seeing it have a seashell on top of a teal green base and a little star charm underneath the seashell top.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: The heck? (Has an idea) No more evil doing for you, little akuma!

Atlantica raises the wand up in the air, letting the seashell glow a small bit.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!

The seashell glows brighter as a beam of it hits the akuma head on, and then fades away, revealing beautiful white butterfly flying away.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Bye bye, little butterfly.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Looks shocked) Atlantica...you just...

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: I know.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Well, one more thing to do.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: (Takes a deep breath; seashell charm on necklace glows dimly again) _Flower gleam and glow/let your power shine/make the clock reverse/bring back what once was mine..._

A swirl of water starts going around people and places that had been broken, fixing them.

 _ARIEL/ATLANTICA: ...heal what has been hurt/change the fate's design/save what has been lost/bring back what once was mine...what once was mine._

Atlantica's necklace stops glowing and the town is back to normal.

SHANE: (Wakes up and looks around) Huh? How'd I get here? (Stands up and leaves)

JACK/CAT NOIR: You just purified him!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Yeah! I guess I too represent purity. I mean, water should do that, right?

JACK/CAT NOIR: Yeah. It should. (Ring beeps)

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: (Necklace beeps)

JACK/CAT NOIR: We should...

A blast of ice hits them both, making them fall back from impact.

JACK/CAT NOIR: OW! What the heck?!

VOICE: (Evil giggle) The battle isn't over yet, silly kitty.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Eyes widen in surprise) That voice...I know that voice.

Atlantica looks over at the source of the voice and power, only to gasp in surprise and horror.

A figure walks out of the shadows of the trees, showing off a black and icy blue gown with a slit all the way up to her hip, a lacey icy blue long sleeved turtleneck underneath, black high-heeled shoes, and black nails. Her lips were even black and her eyes were a deep crimson blood red. Her hair was even pitch black...and in a single French braid behind her back.

VILLAIN: Surprise. (Evil laughter)

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Stands up slowly, while helping ATLANTICA up as well; looks closely at the red eyes) No way...Elsa?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Tune in next time for the Season 1 Finale of Miraculous: Adventures of ElsaBug and Frost Noir.**


	11. Episode 11: Saving Elsa

**JACK: Last time on Miraculous: Adventures of ElsaBug and Frost Noir...**

JACK: Hey Em!

EMMA: (Waves sadly as she continues to eat)

KATE: She's been like this ever since Anna texted her earlier this morning.

ARIEL'S REPLY TEXT: Oh, God! Elsa's missing!

JACK: Ariel, what the heck do you mean that Elsa is missing?!

ARIEL: She didn't show up at her house the other day! Anna had texted me!

SHAN-YU: Go my army! And seize all the rich folk!

JACK/CAT NOIR: You just purified him! (Ring beeps)

VOICE: (Evil giggle) The battle isn't over yet, silly kitty.

JACK/CAT NOIR: (Eyes widen in surprise) That voice...I know that voice.

VILLAIN: Surprise. (Evil laughter)

JACK/CAT NOIR:No way...Elsa?

 **MIRACULOUS: Adventures of ElsaBug & Frost Noir**

 **Episode 11: SAVING ELSA**

 **Present time...**

 **Scene 1**

 **THE PARK – WITH JACK AND ARIEL STILL IN THEIR HERO FORMS**

JACK/CAT NOIR: Elsa? What...what happened to you!?

SNOW QUEEN: Elsa no longer exists, kitty. Snow Queen is here now! (Giggles evilly)

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Elsa, snap out of it! (Scans her quickly before seeing the spot of her chest where her heart is located glow a bit) Oh no...

SNOW QUEEN: How does the cold sound to YOU!?

Elsa/Snow Queen throws a flurry of black ice and black snow towards them, making them cover their faces for protection.

Cat Noir's ring beeps one more time before he turns back to normal

Atlantica's necklace beeps one more time before she turns back to normal as well

SNOW QUEEN: (Settles the storm down before gasping at the sight of Jack and Ariel)

Jack looks at her and sees her eyes are flickering from blue to red.

JACK: Elsa?

SNOW QUEEN: No...no...you guys... (backing up and grabs the place her heart is; screams in pain)

ARIEL: Elsa, hold on!

SNOW QUEEN: NOOOOO!

A storm bursts throughout the city, before Elsa/Snow Queen disappears in a swirl of her own snow.

JACK: No! ELSA!

The storm stops immediately after Elsa/Snow Queen is gone, letting the sun shine once again.

ARIEL: She's gone, Jack!

JACK: (Tears welling up in his eyes) No...she's still in there! You saw how she acted when she noticed it was us behind the masks!

ARIEL: Yeah...so?

JACK: So, Elsa is still in there somewhere! We just have to find out where her akuma is and defeat it!

ARIEL: Jack...

JACK: I promise I'll get her back...no matter the risks.

ARIEL: JACK...!

JACK: What?!

ARIEL: The akuma is in her heart!

Jack stops and looks at her shocked.

JACK: What?

ARIEL: The only way to get her back...is...

JACK: No...no...

ARIEL: Jack, I know this is hard on you! It's hard on me too! But we don't have a choice here!

JACK: Yes we do!

ARIEL: Oh yeah?! Then what's the other option?! Because I'm not seeing it!

Jack starts panicking a small bit

ERIC: Guys!

Eric runs in and hugs Ariel immediately

ERIC: Are you guys okay?

ARIEL: We're fine...but Elsa's been akumatized.

ERIC: No...

ARIEL: Yeah...

JACK: There has to be another way to save her other than...other than...UHG! I can't even say it!

ARIEL: Jack...I'm sorry.

Jack gets so angry that he punches the tree next to him, letting an intricate frost design appear on the bark. He then ran off towards his home.

ARIEL: JACK!

Jack is no longer in ear shot, as he and Plagg keep running.

ARIEL: (Sighs)

ERIC: Ariel...

Ariel looks at her boyfriend with sadness in her eyes.

ERIC: ...tell me everything.

 **Scene 2**

 **ABANDONED HOUSE – ELSA'S ROOM**

Elsa/Snow Queen is sitting in her room, eyes flashing back and forth from red to blue and back. Her breathing is heavy and staggered, as she thinks of their faces when they saw her in the state she was in.

SNOW QUEEN: No...Jack can't be Cat Noir. He can't... (hand flies to her face, making her eyes widen and turn back to blue)

Elsa/Snow Queen touches her earlobe, feeling her ear rings from her being Ladybug.

ELSA: Jack...I'm... (Screams in pain)

Her eyes turn back to red as the walls start to freeze over with black ice.

SNOW QUEEN: (Grins evilly) I'm sorry, Jack Frost...but it's nothing personal. (Laughs evilly as she disappears in a swirl of snow and ice)

 **Scene 3**

 **JACK'S HOUSE**

Jack is laying on his bed, covering his head with a pillow, while Plagg is eating some camembert cheese.

PLAGG: I don't know why you're not going to look for her!

JACK: Because I need to calm down. If I don't, I might just hurt someone.

PLAGG: That doesn't sound like the Cat Noirs before you.

JACK: (Perks up) What do you mean by that?!

PLAGG: (Goes quiet)

Jack turns around on his bed and looks over at Plagg

JACK: Plagg?

PLAGG: (Sighs) Alright! Cat Noir and Ladybug have been around for centuries. Each one chosen for their pure heart and courageous nature. But with the Cat Noirs, they were always so hot headed. I have to say it was refreshing having you has Cat Noir this time. You aren't like that.

JACK: (Grins at PLAGG) Thanks.

PLAGG: Now, there was one Ladybug that was regal and lived in royalty.

JACK: A Ladybug was a princess?

TIKKI: (Flies in through the window) Plagg, you weren't supposed to say anything!

PLAGG: Sorry, he asked!

JACK: A Ladybug was a PRINCESS?!

TIKKI: (Looks at JACK) Well...not technically a princess...

JACK: (Eyes widen) A queen?

PLAGG: Yep. And the Cat Noir of her time was one of her staff members.

JACK: Which staff member?

TIKKI: I want to say her personal assistant.

PLAGG: That's what he was! I should know! I was there!

Jack snickers at the two Kwamis

JACK: Were they close? Did they know?

TIKKI: Well, towards the end...yeah.

JACK: (Freezes) Towards the end?

PLAGG: (Takes a deep breath) You ready to tell him, Tikki?

TIKKI: Do I have a choice?

JACK: Tell me what?

PLAGG: This duo of Ladybug and Cat Noir...was the first duo.

TIKKI: It was in a kingdom, ruled by a beautiful queen.

 **Scene 4**

 **THE OLD KINGDOM – FLASHBACK – IN THE CASTLE**

The Personal Assistant of the Queen ran down the halls towards her office, with Plagg flying along side him, his messy brown hair getting messier as he rushed.

TIKKI: (Voice over) But back in that kingdom, it wasn't Hawk Moth that was the threat.

JACK: (Voice over) Who was it?

The Assistant barges into the Queen's office, making her look at him with surprise. Her hair hanging over her shoulders out of it's original style.

QUEEN: Dear friend, what brings you here this...?

ASSISTANT: I'm sorry to barge in on you, my queen, but I need to confess something before you make your decision on a suitor.

QUEEN: Well what is it?

Plagg flies around his head and shows himself by mistake, making the Queen gasp.

ASSISTANT: I've had these strong feelings for you for quite some time now, My Queen. And...

QUEEN: (Standing up) You're Cat Noir?

ASSISTANT: (Looks at her confused)

PLAGG: Oops.

The Assistant looks at him and sigh in defeat

ASSISTANT: Way to go, Plagg.

QUEEN I've always been wondering who he was. (Walks up to him and fixes part of his hair) Now I know...even out of the castle you've had my back.

The Assistant looks at her with surprise as Tikki flies out from the desk and over to the two.

ASSISTANT: You're Ladybug.

QUEEN: Always have been. I thought you'd figure it out at the start.

ASSISTANT: I wish I did.

The Queen leans up to him and kisses him, with him kissing back. However, the sounds of people screaming for help, making them pull away and look over at the window, seeing the purple clouds form over head.

QUEEN: Oh not good.

ASSISTANT: Not good at all.

QUEEN: Tikki...SPOTS ON!

The Queen turns into Ladybug. Her outfit is a little different though. It's just a full body jumpsuit with black spots all over it, but her mask is the same red eye mask that has the black spots on it as well (Marinette's suit from the original show).

ASSISTANT: Plagg...CLAWS OUT!

The Assistant turns into Cat Noir, with the same outfit as Jack's.

 **BY THE PIER**

A Mermaid pops her head up from the ocean and sees the purple clouds and darkened sky, her crimson hair floating on the top of the water as you can see a piece of her purple seashell bra.

MERMAID: Oh no.

The Mermaid dives back into the ocean, showing off a green fin as she did so, and jumps up into the sky from the ocean.

MERMAID: Flounder...LET'S SWIM!

The Mermaid turns into Atlantica with the same outfit as Ariel.

 **THE PARK**

The villain is standing on a black cloud, laughing evilly as everyone screams for help and running away. Some are not so lucky, actually, for they have been turned into statues.

PLAGG: (Voice over) Her name was Akuma Jigoku, and she basically controlled everything that involved akumatization. She was rotten to the core.

TIKKI: (Voice over) She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted.

AKUMA laughs evilly

AKUMA: That's right! Run! Run for your lives! But just know...there's no hiding from me.

LADYBUG: Akuma!

Akuma turns around on her cloud and sees Ladybug and Cat Noir standing there, with Atlantica flipping in next to them.

AKUMA: Ah, Ladybug...we meet again.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Akuma, and hops up onto a building close by.

LADYBUG: Your reign of terror ends today!

AKUMA: We'll see about that...your HIGHNESS! (Throws a purple cloud at LADYBUG)

CAT NOIR: Ladybug!

Cat Noir hops up onto the building and gets in front of her right as the purple cloud hits him.

CAT NOIR: AHHHH!

LADYBUG: Cat Noir!

Cat Noir falls down into Ladybug's arms, out cold.

JACK: (Voice over) Cat Noir sacrificed himself?

TIKKI: (Voice over) He did. Because he loved her.

Ladybug lays Cat Noir in her lap

LADYBUG: Cat Noir, can you hear me!? Oh, you stupid kitty!

Atlantica hops up into the air and lets her necklace glow a bit.

ATLANTICA: Time to sing! (Her necklace flashes as she floats in the air now.) _Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah/ah-ahahah-ah-ah..._

Akuma shoots a purple cloud at Atlantica, unphased by her voice, and the young mermaid heroine gets hit and falls out of the sky, hitting the ground below her hard.

LADYBUG: Atlantica!

AKUMA: Two down...one to go.

Ladybug looks over at Akuma, but something catches her eye. A young girl, with braided hair, frozen in place, wearing a dress and cape. She gasps.

LADYBUG: Angel!

AKUMA: Looks like the Princess lost her life. (Laughs evilly)

LADYBUG: No...not my sister. NOOO!

Ladybug lets a tear fall down her face as a small snowflake appears on her cheek, while a blizzard starts to blow around them.

AKUMA: What...what's happening!?

Ladybug's yo-yo floats in front of her, opening up on it's own, and letting a wand float out of it. It has an icy blue base and a white snowflake on top with a small diamond in the center of it.

The yo-yo falls down, letting the wand stay a float, as Ladybug grabs it and stands up. The snowflake on her cheek glows brightly as the diamond on the wand glows along with it.

AKUMA: NO!

LADYBUG: With permission of the Snow Queen...

Ladybug's red and black spotted jumpsuit turns icy blue, with the black spots still there, but her mask disappears as a skirt forms around her waist, with slit on the side.

LADYBUG: …grant me your power!

The snowflake wand bursted with power, getting rid of the purple clouds and dark sky.

AKUMA: No...you can't do that!

LADYBUG: News flash, witch! I just did!

A swirl of snow and ice spreads around the kingdom, freezing everything in it's place.

 _LADYBUG: This was the kingdom of my childhood/these were the borders of my life/in this beautiful, wintery homeland/where this Queen loved her Assistant/easy to remember/harder to move on/knowing the kingdom of my childhood/is gone._

The wand blasted more magic around the area, putting Akuma into a small orb out cold, as well thawing everyone that were frozen into statues and putting them in their own little orbs. This included Princess ANGEL.

Cat Noir's hair turned white right as he was placed in an orb, with Atlantica being placed in an orb as well.

QUEEN: This kingdom is unsafe now. I'm sorry. But maybe...we will all meet again. In a different time...and a different world. Cat...I love you too.

The blast intensified and everything went blank.

 **Scene 5**

 **JACK'S HOUSE – HIS ROOM – PRESENT TIME**

Jack sat on his bed surprised

JACK: She destroyed everything?

TIKKI: She had no choice. Akuma used her powers to destroy it herself.

PLAGG: Cat Noir was gone as well as Atlantica, and the Queen had to use the last of her magic to change the fate everyone.

JACK: What did she mean by meeting her friends again?

TIKKI: She brought them to this world. This time period, so that if Akuma came back...we'd be ready.

JACK: But...we don't even know where they are!

PLAGG: Cat Noir is you, Ladybug is Elsa, and Atlantica is Ariel! We already have them!

JACK: No...I mean...the Queen and her Assistant. What were their names?!

TIKKI: That's what I can't remember. But I swear...Elsa looks just like her.

Jack perks up at that

JACK: Wait a minute...

Jack turns around and grabs a photo from his nightstand drawer. He looks at it and grins at it. He shows it to Tikki and Plagg, making them see that it's the same photo as what Elsa has in her room.

TIKKI: (Gasps) That's the same photo Elsa has!

PLAGG: Why do you have brown hair there? Because with that hair, you look like the Queen's Assistant.

JACK: I dyed it after I became a singer and went by the name Jack Frost. My real name is Jackson Overland.

TIKKI: Elsa mentioned that name once or twice!

JACK: We were friends as children. Then I became famous and moved.

PLAGG: Is that why Emma has the Overland last name and not you?

JACK: Yeah.

Screams are heard outside, making Jack jump into action off his bed and over to the window, seeing Snow Queen freezing everyone on the spot.

JACK: Elsa

TIKKI: The akuma is in her heart...is it?

JACK: Yeah, Tikki...it is.

PLAGG: Well, I guess we'll see what Cataclysm will do to a human.

JACK: I'm not killing here.

PLAGG: But that's the only way to save her!

TIKKI: There...might be another way.

Jack looks over at Tikki

JACK: What's the other way?

 **Scene 6**

 **THE PARK**

Everyone is running away as Atlantica runs in and slides to a stop, glaring at Snow Queen.

SNOW QUEEN: Atlantica, or is it Ariel? I can't keep track anymore.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Elsa, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!

SNOW QUEEN: That's because you're a wimp!

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: I'm not a wimp! You're my best friend! Please, Elsa...come back to us!

SNOW QUEEN: I'm not Elsa anymore...it's SNOW QUEEN!

Snow Queen throws a snowstorm towards Atlantica, hitting her and back her back into a tree. She also gets frozen there like she is a tied up.

Atlantica tries to break free from the ice, but finds it too strong.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Dang it! Too tight.

SNOW QUEEN: (Laughs evilly)

JACK/CAT NOIR: Snow Queen!

Snow Queen spins around as Cat Noir flips in and tackles her to the ground, pinning her down to the grass, her arms above her head.

SNOW QUEEN: Get off of me!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Not a chance, Elsa.

SNOW QUEEN: Elsa doesn't exist anymore!

JACK/CAT NOIR: Yes she does! I know she does! I can tell you're fighting to keep her down! Let her out!

SNOW QUEEN: Not happening, kitty.

JACK/CAT NOIR: I know you're in there, Elsa! If you can hear me, just know that...I love you.

Snow Queen stops struggling, and her eyes flicker to blue and back

SNOW QUEEN: Wha–?

Cat Noir leans in and kisses her on the lips, making her squeal in surprise before her eyes change to blue permanantly before she closed them, kissing him back.

A circle of blue light shot through the town, thawing everyone from being frozen, and freeing Atlantica in the process.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: What just happened?

The little black and purple butterfly flew out of Snow Queen's chest and flew away, making Atlantica jump into action. She pulls out her wand.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. (Holds up wand) TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!

A beam of white light hits the akuma head on and then fades away after a few minutes, revealing a beautiful white butterfly flying away.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Bye bye, little butterfly.

Snow Queen turns back into Elsa as Cat Noir pulls away from her, looking her in the eyes as he sees her pale blond hair in the original braid she had it in and her blue eyes.

JACK/CAT NOIR: Elsa?

ELSA: Jack

Elsa shoots up and hugs him with happiness as he hugs her right back

JACK/CAT NOIR: I was so afraid I'd never see you again.

ELSA: Well... (Pulls away) I'm right here.

TIKKI: ELSA!

Tikki flies in and hugs her cheek with excitement.

ELSA: Oh, Tikki!

Cat Noir grins as he helps Elsa up from the ground, seeing her gown changed back to the outfit she was wearing the other day of jeans and a tee shirt that had a snowflake on it.

Atlantica smiles as she runs up to them.

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Elsa!

Elsa looks over at Atlantica and smiles with excitement as she runs up to her and hugs her

ARIEL/ATLANTICA: Welcome home, girl.

ELSA: Thanks.

 **Scene 8**

 **JACK'S HOUSE – JACK'S ROOM**

Elsa, Jack, and Ariel are sitting on the couch in Jack's room. Jack and Ariel back to their normal, civilian forms.

ELSA: I'm real sorry if I hurt you two! I didn't know...

ARIEL: You didn't know what you were doing. It's okay, Elsie.

JACK: The main point is that everyone is okay, and that you're back by our side.

TIKKI: I was really worried about you, Elsa.

ELSA: I'm fine, Tikki. Just a bit sore and tired.

FLOUNDER: I'm not surprised. Having an akuma in your heart can make anyone sore.

ELSA: Yeah. I didn't know they could go there.

PLAGG: Unfortunately they can. Those are the ones you have no choice but to kill them.

ELSA: WHAT?!

TIKKI: It's a good thing true love's kiss broke it! I was afraid it wouldn't!

Jack blushes a bit before leaning against the arm of the couch.

JACK: Yeah...me too.

ELSA: (Looks at JACK and grins) Thank you.

JACK: (Looks at her and grins back) Sure thing.

Ariel smirks as she stands up from the couch

ARIEL: Well, I better get going. My dad will have a cow if I'm late coming home. I'll see you two at school tomorrow.

Flounder and Ariel after a while wave goodbye and leave Jack's house, which has Elsa left with Jack alone, minus their Kwamis.

Tikki nudges Plagg away from them and hides in the bathroom area.

JACK: So...

ELSA: So...

An awkward silence is placed between them, before Jack sits up and looks at Elsa again.

JACK: Elsa...I...

Elsa cuts him off by kissing him, surprising him at first but immediately kisses her back.

Plagg and Tikki see this and smile with excitement as Jack leans more into Elsa, having her fall on her back on the couch, with him on top of her, still kissing.

After a while, they pull away from air and look in the others eye.

ELSA: I love you too.

Jack smiles at her

ELSA: And I'm glad you moved back...Jackson Overland.

JACK: (Sighs in defeat with a smile) How'd you figure it out?

ELSA: How? Well...I knew all along.

Jack grins at her before kissing Elsa again, her deepening it.

 **Scene 7**

 **HAWK MOTH'S LAIR**

Hawk Moth yells with frustration

HANS/HAWK MOTH: NO! I had her!

VOICE: You thought you had her.

Hawk Moth spins around, seeing a girl with violet hair and red eyes staring at him from behind.

HANS/HAWK MOTH: Who the heck are you!?

VOICE: You want to know? Well...let's just say I'm the girl you named your butterflies after. (Evil giggle)

Hawk Moth's eyes widen at the realization of who this could be.

HANS/HAWK MOTH: Akuma Jigoku?

The girl walks out of the shadows, revealing her pale skin and black gown.

AKUMA: I'm back in play, Hawk Moth. Which means...you're no longer needed. (Shoots a purple cloud at him)

Hawk Moth gets hit and falls down onto the floor, out cold as he turns back into Hans Royal, with Akuma walking over to him, grabbing his Miraculous from his collar, and putting it on her hip.

AKUMA: Big mistake, my queen...your nightmare came back. (Evil laughter)

 **~THE END/TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **And just like that...it's over. Well, for now that is. I do plan on doing a Season 2 of this story. If you have ideas, please let me know them. I would love getting ideas since it took me forever to write this last chapter/episode (lol). So, if you have an idea, please share. I just might be able to do something with it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and seeing you in Season 2 of Miraculous ElsaBug & Frost Noir.**

 **Au avoir!**


End file.
